Jericho
by Karin Matthews
Summary: After a chance encounter brings them together, Dick befriends a young musician. A friendship which slowly turns into something more. But a man from Dick's past has returned and the young hero is breaking at the seams. Will his new boyfriend be his saviour or his undoing? Rated M for mentions of sex, self-harm and suicide.
1. Coffee and Keys

The sun was beating lazily down on the city, a rare cloudless sky brightened the streets of Gotham and the air could almost pass as breathable.

Dick tilted his head back so that the heat from the sun could touch his tanned skin. It was a beautiful day, surprisingly warm for mid-May. He and Babs had decided to spend their mutual day off, by meeting outside one of their childhood haunts. A small coffee shop on a corner in Gotham that was a little run down. They had enjoyed it here because nobody really knew or cared that one was the daughter of the commissioner, the other the ward of Gotham's Billionaire. Nothing had changed over the last 5 years, it was still slightly run down, but the coffee was still good.

'It feels great.' Said Babs. 'I can't remember the last time we saw the sun this bright in Gotham.'

'Try living in Blue Haven.' Dick joked.

'I'm alright thanks. If you're insane enough to live there that's your own choice, don't drag me into it.' She chuckled. 'I'm going to get another, do you want one?'

'Yeh, go on then.'

Babs called the waiter and ordered them both more coffee. She then crossed her arms over the table and leant forward.

'My dad want's to know how you're getting on at BHPD?' She said innocently. Dick knew she was equally as interested.

'It's alright. Very corrupted, but that's why I chose the city. It's where I can do the most good.'

'Or where you are most likely to get yourself killed.'

Dick shrugged and leant forward, lowering his voice.

'I've had less trouble there than I did in Jump.'

'That was because you had a psychopath after you. A psychopath whom, I would like to remind you, is still out there.' Her eyes hardened as she looked at him seriously. Dick's time in Jump with the Titans had scared her. The idea of him fighting crime without the protection of the Bat was worrying enough, but when Slade had come into the picture and gone after him... It had been a scary time.

Dick could see the concern on his friends face by the crease that had formed between her brows. He reached forward, taking her hands in his own.

'Hey, it's fine. I'm fine. That's all in the past.'

She smiled at him, squeezing his hands then releasing them as the waiter approached. They sat back as Babs latte was placed in front of her. But as the guy shifted to pass Dick his drink, the tray tipped sending the hot black coffee onto Dick's lap. The young man stood up quickly, pulling his jeans away from his skin as much as possible, hissing at the burning sensation.

'I'm so sorry!' The voice that spoke came out as more of a croak. Dick looked up, every intention of telling the waiter there was no harm done. The guy before him was around his age, blonde hair cut short and grey eyes that stared at him horror.

'Don't worry about it. Accidents happen.' Said Dick, he smiled accepting the napkins Babs handed to him and started patting down his crotch area. The waiter still looked mortified, a blush creeping over his cheeks. 'Seriously, it's fine.'

The waiter nodded, picking up the broken mug off the floor.

'I'll go and get you another coffee. And some more napkins.' He hurried off back to the coffee shop.

Dick sat back down, still patting his jeans.

'You ok? Asked Babs with a grin.

'Yeh, I'm fine. Don't laugh!' Said Dick, trying to hold back his own giggles. 'Poor guy was mortified!'

'He was cute too.' The redhead sat up tall, like a meerkat, trying to look into the shop window to see their clumsy waiter. After a few more minutes the guy came back outside with a new coffee a handful of napkins.

'Again, I am so sorry, Sir!'

'As I said, it was no problem. Thanks for the coffee.'

The blonde nodded before returning back to the shop.

'Bless him.' Said Babs and soon they were back in the conversation.

It wasn't until later the day after Dick had walked Babs back to her apartment, that he realised his keys were not in his pocket.

'Shit.' They had been on the table at the coffee shop, he must have knocked them off when he had the coffee spilt over him. Seeing as he was stranded anyway without the keys to his bike, the former Boy Wonder walked back to the coffee shop hoping it was still open.

The lights were still on, giving the sidewalk a warm inviting glow. The smell of coffee filled his nose as he entered, a pleasant tune being played acoustically by the live musician. Dick headed straight for the counter and asked the barista if a set of keys had been handed in. As she went to the office to check, Dick leant against the counter top and turned to see the guitarist. He was surprised to see the man playing was the guy who had split coffee down his pants earlier that day. Dick had to admit, the guy played beautifully.

'Here you go Sir.' The woman handed him his keys and Dick sighed in relief. Staying at Wayne Manor for a night was one thing, having to call Bruce to come and pick him up because he lost his bike keys would have been humiliating. He thanked the barista and went back to watching the music, clapping along with the others in the shop when the man finished his set.

As the blonde was putting away his guitar, Dick approached him.

'You're really good at playing that.' He said.

The young man's head shot up, a blush crept across his cheeks when he recognised Dick.

'Thanks. I play music a lot better than I serve coffee.' He grinned sheepishly and Dick noted that his voice still had the quite croak like he was about to lose it.

'You're telling me.' Dick chuckled.

'I'm really sorry about that. I hope it didn't spoil your date.'

Dick shook his head quickly. 'Not a date.' He said.

'That wasn't your girlfriend?'

'No, we're just really old friends.'

Did Dick imagine it or did this guy's eyes just light up? He reached a hand forward, offering the guy his hand.

'I'm Dick, by the way, Dick Grayson.' If he recognised his name, he didn't show it. Instead, the other man just smiled and shook his hand.

'I'm Joseph, but everyone calls me Joey.'

 **A/N So, I'm just putting some feelers out for this story. If it doesn't have a good response I will delete it and not bother writing the rest. This is going to be different from my past stories and yes there is going to be a relationship between Dick and Jericho. If that bothers you, then just move on. Let me know if this is a story you would be interested in reading! Thanks, Karin x**


	2. Joey and Motorbikes

'Hey, Joey. We're closing.'

Joey glanced over at the barista and nodded.

'Ok Sal, we're heading off now.'

He stood and Dick followed suit, pulling out his wallet to pay for the coffee he and his new friend had been drinking for the last three hours.

'Put your money away, drinks are on me.' Said the blonde, signalling to Sal to put them on his tab.

'You sure?' asked Dick, he wasn't used to not paying. Between Wally, Babs and the girls he sometimes hung out with, he always offered to pay.

'It's the least I could do for scolding you earlier.' His eyes glanced down to the subtle stain that was still gracing Dick's jeans.

Dick laughed and thanked him before looking at his watch.

'Holy crap.'

Joey looked concerned.

'Everything alright?'

'Yeh, I've just got this thing I was meant to be home for. My dad's gonna kill me.'

Joey's expression hardened for a second before relaxing. He watched Dick pull on his jacket and held up his keys for him. 'Don't go forgetting these again.'

'Thanks.'

They left the coffee shop and Joey looked up and down the street.

'Where's your ride?'

'A few blocks away. I left it at my friend's house, the one from earlier.'

'You want a ride?'

Dick considered the offer. On the one hand, he had only just met this guy, although he seemed nice and he had really enjoyed their conversation at the end of the day, he didn't know him. On the other hand, if he was late home for patrol, Batman was going to murder him. Tossing a mental coin in his mind, Dick made a quick decision.

'That would be great thanks if you've got the time?'

'I don't have anywhere to be, but you do. Come on, my bikes around the back.'

Dick paused for a second. Bike? When Joey had offered him a ride the presumed the guy had a car. But sure enough, round the back of the shop was a motorbike not dissimilar to his own, just an older model.

'Nice wheels.' Said Dick, he had to admit the model may be old but the machine was in perfect condition.

Joey swung his leg over the seat before pulling a helmet out of his bag and tossing it at Dick. He chuckled when Dick hesitated.

'A lot more people will miss your pretty face than mine. Now, are you coming or what?'

There was an underlying sadness to that statement, but Dick decided not to pry, he really didn't have the time. Swinging his leg over the seat he settled himself behind Joey. He'd been a passenger on a bike before, of course he had, but that had been with Bruce and with Roy (and Jason on a particularly bad night that he didn't really want to think about). But this was a stranger.

Joey seemed to sense his hesitation.

'Dude, you're going to have to wrap your arms around me. Otherwise, you're going to fall off.' The blunt statement shook Dick out of his stupor. He pulled the helmet over his head and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He felt the mans back shake and knew he was laughing at him.

'Where are we heading?'

Dick gave him the directions and Joey started the bike. It hummed to life and Dick unconsciously held tighter. As they sped down the streets, Dick couldn't help but notice how well Joey controlled the speeding vehicle. He had to admit, it almost rivalled his own skill. Almost.

All too soon they came to a stop just in front of Dick's bike.

'This your ride?' Asked Joey, stepping off his bike to get a closer look at the other.

'Yeh.' Said Dick, suddenly self-conscious. He was aware how expensive his bike was, it had been a gift from Bruce on his 21st birthday. He took the helmet off and handed it back to the blonde.

'It's nice.' Said Joey, 'You really wanna leave it hanging around in a street in Gotham?'

'It's pretty safe sat outside this house.' Dick grinned.

Joey seemed confused before seeing the cop car that was parked just behind it.

'Cop's house?'

'Commissioners.'

'You a friend of his?'

'His daughters. But I've known him a long time too and I'm part of the force myself, over in Blud Haven.'

Joey seemed taken aback for a moment.

'You're a cop?' He shrugged approval when Dick nodded. 'I thought you were some rich kid, I'm gonna be honest.'

Dick chuckled sheepishly but didn't correct him. After all, he didn't technically live with Bruce anymore. Sure the old man had left him some money in his will, but as far as Dick was concerned, the money wasn't his.

'You better get going.' Joey reminded him.

'Crap, yeh. Thanks for the ride.' Dick fished his own helmet out of the back box on his bike, throwing his leg over and settling himself into the familiar seat.

'No problem. See you around, Dick.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'You're late.' The stern voice of Batman filled the cave as Dick ran down the steps from the main house.

'I know, I lost track of time, sorry.'

'Batgirl headed out a while ago. Where have you been?' Asked Tim, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Nowhere.'

'Nowhere means you've been someone and you don't want us to know.' Said Jason, smiling at him wickedly. 'So Bird Boy, where've you been?'

'I went out for coffee.' Said Dick, taking his suit down from the cabinet.

'That was hours ago.' Said Tim, he and Jason both following Dick.

'Yeh with Babs, then I went out with someone else. It wasn't planned.' He shooed them away as he started to undress. Thankfully they disappeared. But he had to ask him why he suddenly felt the need to keep his evening with Joey a secret. It was just coffee, right? Dick shrugged off the feeling. Tomorrow he would be back in Blud Haven and the chances of running into Joey were slim. He finished pulling on his Nightwing suit and pushed the blonde out of his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey rubbed his throat, throwing his helmet onto the couch. He hadn't talked this much since...well before he was mute. The evening's conversation had put a strain on the artificial voice box that rested in his throat. Strain that it hadn't been put through since it was placed nearly seven years ago. But he had enjoyed talking to Dick, the young man was a breath of fresh air from the kind of people he usually associated with or the people his father associated with.

Speaking of which, a message was on his phone. The name 'Dad' the only indication as to what the message held. It had been on his phone all day, but he had resisted opening it. He had been asking him to move to Blud Haven for the past few weeks. Asking. Joey huffed to himself. More like demanding. His father never asked for anything.

But, for some reason, the thought of moving away from Gotham didn't seem so bad tonight. The appeal of Blud Haven had grown. _At least_ , he thought, smiling to himself, _there's one person in the city I don't hate_.

 **A/N The readers have spoken, so I will be continuing this story. The chapters will be short (but hopefully) regular so that I can work on them in litter bursts. I hope this is alright. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! The more people review the faster I write! Enjoy! Karin x**


	3. Drinks and stolen kisses

Dick hated being treated like a rookie. Especially by cops, he knew were bent. But, that was part of his job here in Blud Haven. Cop by day, sorting out crime from the inside. Nightwing by night, sorting out crime the more efficient way. It didn't make taking the crap from his 'superiors' any easier. But at least their sudden need for decent coffee meant he could get outside for a bit.

He looked up at the sky as he walked back to the precinct, hands laden with coffee cups. The sky was cloudy, mainly from pollution rather than clouds. But the sun was trying to break through. Dick wished it would, that would make his day.

He was still looking up at the sky as he rounded the corner. He swore loudly as he collided with something solid, sending the many cups of hot coffee down his front.

'We really need to stop meeting like this.'

The familiar croaky voice made him look up in an instant.

'Joey? What are you doing here?'

'Not stalking you I swear.' The blonde laughed, helping him pick up the mess. 'My dad's recently moved here for a job, I'm short on cash so I've moved back with him.' He explained before looking Dick's uniform up and down. The coffee had stained his shirt pretty badly, turning the material ever so slightly translucent. 'I'm really sorry about the coffee.'

'No, it was my fault.' Said Dick, frustrated with himself. 'I wasn't looking where I was going.' He brushed at the front of his shirt fruitlessly. When he looked back up at his companion he couldn't help but laugh at the irony that this was how they were meeting again.

'How are you anyway?'

'Well, except for moving back in with my old man, I'm great.'

'I can relate.' Chuckled Dick, though Joey's expression was doubtful. 'I've got to get back to work.' He was about to say his goodbyes when Joey stopped him.

'Are you busy tonight?' He asked.

Other than prancing around Blud Haven in spandex, thought Dick, but he answered, 'Not really.'

'I know literally no one in this city. Do you wanna grab a drink or something?'

Dick hesitated. There it was again, that feeling in his chest. The feeling he had made him want to keep his meeting with Joey a secret from Bruce. He should say no. Trust his instincts. But Joey didn't have anyone, and the look on his face said he wanted him to say yes.

'Sure. Here's my number.' Dick fished a card out of his pocket. 'I get off work at six. Give me a call and we can hang.' _We can hang! What kind of loser says that._ Dick mentally facepalmed.

Joey took the card and tucked it into his wallet, seemingly ignorant of Dick internally kicking himself.

'I'll see you tonight then?' He smiled and it made the feeling in Dick's chest intensify.

They went their separate ways, Dick went to purchase more coffee before heading back to the station.

'Where you been, Grayson!' Shouted one of the officers when he finally placed the coffee on the table in the break area twenty minutes later. Dick looked at the clock and realised he been nearly two hours.

'Had a bit of an accident and got held up.' He said, indicating to the front of his shirt which was now dry but was still heavily stained with coffee.

'You know for a circus brat you really are a klutz.'

Dick ignored him, brat and Klutz were nowhere near the worst names he had been called in his lifetime. Reacting to and caring about the name calling was exhausting and he had long since given up both. Instead, he went back to his desk and back to his work, unconsciously counting the hours until the end of his shift.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey sighed at the note on the fridge when he returned back to his dad's apartment later that day. The note simply said 'working', but he knew that meant he wouldn't be seeing his father's face tonight, maybe even tomorrow. Not that he really minded. His dad had been distracted ever since he moved to this city for a job. Joey wasn't sure who had hired him or what they wanted him to do, but he knew it involved tailing someone and as far as Joey could tell, that person was not easy to tail. This had left his dad very frustrated and irritable.

But the fact he wasn't here meant that he didn't currently want his help. Which meant he was free to work on his music and see Dick. Speaking of which...

He looked up at the clock that hung on the wall above the kitchen door. It was nearly six, Dick would be finishing work soon. He'd seemed unsure at the thought of meeting up, Joey put that down to the fact he was a stranger who had managed to throw coffee over him on each occasion they had met. But he had still given him his number, which Joey was going to take as a good sign.

He had a gig tonight in a bar somewhere in the city. He hoped his new friend wouldn't mind accompanying him. He went and showered, changed and made a quick sandwich from some of the leftovers in the fridge before finally calling the number on the card in his wallet.

' _Hello?'_

'Dick, it's Joey. You still free tonight?'

' _Yeh sure. Where and when?'_

Joey gave him the address of the bar and they agreed on eight. He wrote a note on the fridge, 'Got a gig, meeting a friend.' Just in case his dad happened to come home tonight. Then he grabbed his guitar from his room and headed out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick entered the bar at eight on the dot. He'd changed into jeans and a T-shirt, a light jacket shielding him from the chill of the spring night. He glanced around the room, clocking Joey playing his guitar on the small stage at the back. He took a seat at an empty table by the window and watched his friend play. The blonde seemed to be lost in the music, his expression seemed so relax, at peace. He wasn't in the same room as the rest of them. His guitar had given him access to a world of his own. All too soon his last song was finished. The people around the room clapped and Joey joined him at the table.

'Thanks for coming.'

'No problem. I enjoy watching you play.'

'Do you want a drink?'

Dick hesitated, he seemed to be doing that a lot around Joey. He was meant to be checking out down town later as Nightwing. He's heard there was meant to be a new gang forming down there and he wanted to check it out for himself. On the other hand, he'd had a crappy day at work and for once he just wanted to relax. One drink wouldn't hurt.

Joey brought a round of drinks in, then Dick brought in another. It was on the third that the conversation of family came up.

'So, what does your dad think of you living in Blud Haven?' Said Joey, taking another sip of whiskey.

'He's not exactly thrilled.' Said Dick, the alcohol making him less tight lipped. 'But, he understood I needed to get out on my own...eventually.'

'Life of a billionaire playboy not for you?' Joey winked.

'You looked me up?' Said Dick, concern spreading on his face. He didn't like it when people formed their opinion on him based on what they thought they knew about Bruce.

'Yeh, I looked you up, but hey, I don't judge a man on who his father is. I wouldn't want to be judged on who mine is.'

'What does your dad do?' Asked Dick, sipping his drink gingerly. The room was starting to spin a little.

'Odd jobs. He moves around a lot.' Said Joey and Dick couldn't help noticing how vague his answer was but he was too fuzzy at this point to care.

'What about you? Asked Dick, finishing his drink. 'You like it here?'

Joey downed the remainder of his whiskey and cocked his head to the side. 'Its growing on me.'

Dick felt his face heat up slightly as Joey's eyes looked him up and down. He blamed it on the whiskey.

'Come on, we'll have one more drink then I'll walk you home.'

Dick began to protest that he didn't need anyone to walk him home, but as he stood the world tilted slightly and he went crashing back down to his chair. Note to self, don't try and keep up with Joey when drinking whiskey. The other man had swanned to the bar with ease in his step. Unlike Dick, he appeared to be able to hold his liquor.

An hour later they were walking through the streets, Joey laughing at Dick's unsteady footing.

'Shut up.' Said Dick, pushing the others arm and sending him off the sidewalk.

'Do you not drink at those parties your dad's always throwing?' Joey asked, coming back to his side, still chuckling.

Dick shrugged, in truth he didn't drink at those parties because he would have to go out as Nightwing later that night. As he had planned to do tonight, but that was out of the window now.

They finally arrived outside Dick's building and the young man fiddled with his keys, unable to work his hands. Joey unlocked the door.

'You gonna be alright getting up those stairs?' He said, eyeing the steep staircase. 'What floor are you on?'

'Fifth.' Said Dick, eyeing them himself. He may be slightly drunk, but he wasn't stupid, if he fell down those stairs it wouldn't be pretty. 'Don't suppose you mind making sure I reach the top?' He grinned.

They took each step slowly, Joey's hand resting gently on his back to make sure he didn't stumble backwards.

'I bet this wasn't what you had in mind when you said you wanted to hang out.' said Dick, concentrating on each step. When they made it to the fifth floor Dick leant against the wall and closed his eyes letting the world right itself for a moment. He was going to feel rotten tomorrow morning. When he opened them Joey was staring at him.

'You alright?'

'I will be. Despite appearances, I've had a good time tonight.'

'Me too. I'm glad I ran into you...again sorry about that.'

'At least this time I didn't have hot liquid thrown over me.' Dick chuckled.

The next thing he knew Joey had bridged the gap between them and his lips were on his own. Dick's eyes widened for a moment, his groggy mind catching up with what was happening. He was surprised to find when it did, he didn't pull away. Instead he closed his eyes, and surrendered his mouth. He felt warm all over and Joey's body was pressing him hard against the wall, stopping him from crashing to the ground.

The kiss didn't last long and when Joey pulled away he was apologetic.

'It's ok.' Whispered Dick. Was it? Was it ok? He realised, as the blonde started to walk away, that it was it was. 'Joey!'

The other man stopped his decent down the stairs and looked back.

'I don't have to be in work till tomorrow afternoon. Once this hangovers cleared, do you wanna go get a late breakfast?'

Joey's face lite up with relief. He nodded, said he would call and then he was gone.

Dick let himself into his apartment, closing the door and sinking to the floor against it. What the hell just happened and why did his heart feel like it was going to jump right out of his chest?

 **A/N Well then. What do we think? I know I said in the story description that their relationship developed slowly, but that's boring to read. This being said, I want to kind of gage who is reading this so that I know how...elaborate, I should be making the details of this relationship. Are we all consensual adults here? I've never really written romance before, which is kind of why I'm writing this as I want to try my hand at it, and you guys are awesome and always make me feel safe to experiment with my writing. So let me know in the comments what you want from this story, I'm not going to make it SUPER smutty, this isn't 50 shades, but let me know what you guys want! With that said, please review and I'll update when I can :) K x**


	4. Hangovers and Old Enemies

The crash of the front door was what brought him out of his slumber. His throat ached, he coughed and swallow trying to get some relief. Looking over to his alarm clock, Joey realised it was nearly eight in the morning. Aside from his throat, he didn't feel too bad. He could only imagine how crap Dick was feeling. The memory of Dick had him bringing his hand to touch his lips. Did he really kiss him? Had that really happened? And the kid hadn't run away.

He smiled, closing his eyes to relive the memory again.

It was short lived as more crashing came from inside the apartment. Joey rolled out of bed and headed for where the sound was coming from. His father was home and the older man did not look happy.

'Rough night?' Asked Joey, though it barely came out, his throat was so sore.

'Bastard didn't show up. I was sure he would take the bate when I spread the news about new gangs down town.' Slade rubbed his hand over his tired face. 'Where were you last night?'

'Out.' He went to say but the sound was worse than before.

Slade sighed and threw a pad of paper at him. 'You're using your voice too much. Why the hell are you suddenly talking so much?'

Joey took the paper and wrote ' _I was out with a new friend.'_

'Is your new friend worth making your throat raw?' Asked Slade.

Yes, thought Joey. But he remained silent.

'I may need your assistance tonight. We're going to draw him out, see if we can shake his nerve a bit.'

Joey shrugged and nodded. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was neeWho's

' _Whose the target?'_

'Someone, I've got a score to settle with.'

Joey raised an eyebrow, that didn't narrow it down. Slade chucked at his expression.

'Nightwing my dear boy. We're going after Nightwing.'

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dick was dying. His head felt like he had been in a fight with Killer Croc and lost, he was shaking, his stomach doing flips. Even his face hurt.

Next time he would have to swallow his pride and get a mixer, he wasn't cut out for heavy drinking.

He rolled from the bed and crawled to the bathroom, using the sink to lift himself off the floor. God he looked like crap. He ducked his head under the tap and ran the cold water into his dry mouth.

He heard a buzz and recognised it as his phone. It sounded close. Tenderly he looked around the room and saw his clothes had been discarded around the floor. Lowering himself to the ground once again he went through the pocket of his jacket and found it. The light of device hurt his eyes, but he ignored it, opening the message.

 **How you feeling? Joey.**

Dick slowly pressed the buttons on the screen to express how he felt. He felt somewhat guilty, there was no way he was going to make it to work like this, let alone meet Joey for breakfast.

It was at that moment the memory of the previous night came back.

Joey had kissed him.

He hadn't kissed back but he hadn't done a great deal to stop him either.

 **Hang in there, I'm coming over.**

He wasn't sure how he felt about it. At the time it had felt nice, but that might have just been the amount of whiskey he had had in his system. Groaning, he lay down on the bathroom floor, pressing the cool tiles to his face. The cold offered a little relief and he drifted back off into sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there when his door buzzer started to echo through his apartment. Still feeling like the living dead, he stood tenderly and slowly made his way to his front door. He leant heavily against the wall and pressed the intercom.

'Who is it?'

'Joey.' The voice sounded raspier than normal.

'Come on up.' He pressed the button to release the door downstairs and unlatched his own before going to sit on the stool at the island counter. A few minutes later a knock came from the door.

'It's open.' Shouted Dick and Joey's head popped around the door. He gave a nervous wave and walked into the apartment brandishing a thermos, coffee and a bag of muffins.

'You look like shit.' He croaked, looking the younger man over, taking in his attire of boxer shorts and t-Shirt.

'You sound like shit.' Dick retaliated.

Joey put the stuff on the counter and brought out a notepad.

 **Yeh, I'm meant to be on voice rest. Drink this.**

He handed him the thermos as Dick read the note.

'What is it?' Asked Dick, about to take the lid off. Joey stopped him and scribbled something on the pad.

 **Don't smell it. Just down it.**

Dick eyed him suspiciously but gave in when Joey insisted that it would make him feel better. He downed the contents of the thermos and held back a gag. Whatever that was, it was disgusting. He gratefully accepted the muffin that was then handed to him, washing it down with some of the coffee.

 **Figured you weren't up to going out for breakfast, so thought I would bring breakfast to you.**

'Thanks.' Dick grinned. He was suddenly nervous. The other man seemed to sense this.

'About last night.' He croaked, grimacing at the pain talking seemed to cause.

'We don't need to talk about it.' Said Dick, for both their sakes.

'But I want too.' Joey continued. 'I didn't do it because I'd had too much to drink. Though, in hindsight, I think you had.'

Dick glared at him, though he had no retaliation since he was currently sick as a dog and hadn't been able to climb the stairs on his own.

'I did it because, even though I haven't known you that long. I like you and I feel a connection with you.' He cut off, rubbing his throat. Dick pushed his notepad over to him and insisted he stop talking.

'I'm not sure what you're expecting from me.' Said Dick, taking a sip of his coffee to give his hands something to do.

 **I'm not expecting anything. I don't want you to push me away.** There was a pause. **How's your head?**

Dick realised as he read the words that his head no longer hurt and he was starting to feel more human.

'It's good. Thanks. What was in that?'

Joey shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to know. They talked for a while longer, well, Dick talked, Joey wrote.

'What's wrong with your voice?'asked Dick finally.

 **Up until a few years ago, I was mute. Injury from when I was a kid. I had surgery to correct it, but talking takes its toll after a while.**

Dick nodded, the look on his his friends face told him it was a difficult subject so he dropped it and instead brought up the topic of siblings. He found out Joey had an older sister, Rose whom he hadn't seen in a few years after she and their father had had a disagreement. Dick told him about his brothers, all three of them. Jason and his bad language, Tim with his books and Damian with his...well attitude.

Joey watched him as he talked about his family, from the spark in his eyes he could tell that he really loved his brothers, even if they weren't related by blood.

'I better get ready for work.' Said Dick, standing and starting to move around his apartment collecting things he would need for the day, coming back to the table now and again to read one of Joey's notes.

After he was showered, teeth brushed and a clean uniform on, he felt much more himself.

'I'm helping my dad out tonight.' Croaked Joey. 'Probably won't be back until late tomorrow. Are you free?'

'Um, I don't know. There's something I have to do, I don't know how long it's going to take.' Said Dick, thinking about the gangs downtown that he had failed to check up on last night. 'Can I get back to you on that?'

Joey nodded and started to leave.

'Can I try something?' Dick asked suddenly, eyes cast down on the floor.

Joey looked at him with interesting and nodded.

'I want to see if it feels the same...whilst sober.' A blush was creeping over his cheeks. He knew what he wanted to do, hell how many girls had he just gone up to and kissed. But this wasn't a girl.

Thankfully the award silence didn't last long and soon he felt a hand on the side of his face, lifting it up. The warmth returned as their lips met, it spread over him. This time, he kissed back, smiling into Joey's mouth. His fingers found the other mans shirt and gripped it, pulling their bodies closer. His heart was beating so hard, excitement flooding through his veins.

The Joey pulled away.

"You need to get to work.' He whispered.

Dick unwound his fingers and straighten his uniform, still panting.

'I better go, call me if you're free tomorrow.' He kissed Dick's forehead and left the apartment.

Dick stared at the door for a few seconds after it clicked close. His mind was reeling. It hadn't been the alcohol that had made him feel good last night. It was the person he was kissing.

'Shit.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nightwing perched in the shadows, watching the street below him. So far he'd not seen any evidence of gang activity. Maybe his intel had been wrong? That was very unlikely. His sources didn't react to idol gossip. If they report back to him on something like this it had come from a reliable source. Unless...the intel was planted.

He heard and dodged the kick by seconds. Pushing himself away from the edge, he rolled into a defensive stance.

'You're getting sloppy Nightwing.'

Nightwing growled at the voice as the figure emerge from the night.

'Deathstroke.' He said through gritted teeth. Bringing out his escrima stick he attacked, only to sent flying by a blur of force. Rolling back into defensive, Nightwing looked to see what had hit him. A man was stood with Deathstroke, a suit of black and silver covering his body and over his face. The newcomer narrowed his eyes at him but stayed silent.

'Nightwing, I'd like you to meet my son. Jericho.'

 **A/N You know the drill! If you enjoyed please review! The more reviews I get the faster I write and put up the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Karin x**


	5. Injuries and Secrets

Nightwing held his side and winced. This Jericho really knew how to kick. He studied the man behind the silver mask. He hadn't said anything throughout the fight and for the most part, he had stayed back. He only seemed to attack when Nightwing went after Deathstroke. Meanwhile, the assassin carried on attacking him. With one playing offensive and the other defence, there was no way Nightwing could win this alone. He needed to cut his losses and get out of here. Fast.

Feigning an attack to the right, Deathstroke went to dodge and Jericho to attack. At the last second, Nightwing backtracked, flipping over the newcomer and propelling himself off the roof. He sent out a zip line to the next building, the sudden tension caused pain to spiral up his side. He let out a yelp and almost let go of his grapple gun. Distracted by pain, his screwed up his landing and rolled to the floor in an alley. With the remainder of his strength, he pulled his body into the shadows and waited. He waited a while, but no one came. He didn't know why by they had let him go.

Shaking from the pain, Dick considered which was closer; home or the zeta. Finally deciding a zeta was within crawling distance, he began tenderly making his way. His body tired, shaking and unresponsive for the second time that day. Only this time, none of Joey's magic concoctions would be able to cure his pain.

When he reached the entrance to the zeta tube he almost collapsed from the effort. He activated the hidden control and sighed in relief as the lights began to spin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Nightwing had dived off the roof, Jericho had gone to follow but Deathstroke had stopped him.

'Leave him. Our job is done for tonight. I think he is well and truly shaken.'

Jericho raised an eyebrow beneath his mask.

 **What if he contacts the bat?** He signed.

'He won't. I know how Nightwing works. He will start to analyse, then become obsessive before finally burning the metaphorical candle at both ends. We're going to break him. Then we're going to take him.'

Jericho shrugged. He didn't know what his father's deal was with this Nightwing. He guessed it was something to do with the time before his surgery. A time he and his father were not seeing eye to eye. He decided he would rather not know all the details, that way he at least at deniability.

'We're done for tonight.' Slade repeated. Jericho nodded and together they began to head back to Deathstroke'storehousese, where he kept all his equipment.

As his father checked the security cameras on his wrist computer, Jericho clocked the time in the corner. It was two in the morning. He guessed Dick was probably asleep right now, he had an early shift tomorrow. He envied him, it had been a while since he had had to fight someone who put up a fight like Nightwing had. Despite the fact it had been two on one, Joey found he was tired.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'You are not leaving this cave.' Wally frowned at his best friend as the younger tried to lift himself off one of the beds in the Medway.

'I have to go to work in a few hours Wally.' Said Dick, pain obvious in both his voice and his face. Already the bruises were blossoming like a dark bouquet down his side.

Wally helped him sit up but stopped him from getting off the bed completely. The speedster's frown deepened, he was worried Dick might have broken ribs, maybe even a bruised lung. It wasn't like Dick to show that he was in pain.

'At least let me x-ray your side.'

'And have Batman find the x-rays. No.'

'See now that in itself is suspicious!' Said Wally exasperated. He had been trying to find out from the young vigilante who had attacked him. The eldest son of the bat remained silent on the matter.

'It's nothing I can't handle Wally. You know how Bats is, I just don't want him to make a big deal out of nothing.'

'Dick, you can't breathe without shaking in pain. This is a big deal.' Wally soon realised he was flogging a dead horse and so changed tactics. 'What the hell are you going to tell your boss? You've already fallen down the stairs, had many acrobatic accidents and even a motorbike crash. You're running out of lies, Richard.'

There was a pause and Wally thought he had finally won, but the Dick looked up at him with a grin.

"Hit me in the face.'

'What?'

'Hit me in the face.'

'Did you hit your head back there too? I'm not hitting you in the face!'

Dick pushed the speedsters arm. 'Come on, if it's going to be believable I have to have a busted lip. They always go for the face.'

'Who?' Wally was so confused.

'Muggers. I was mugged.'

Wally pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't tell what he was more annoyed at, the fact Dick was being difficult (again!) or the fact that his story would actually work. Rolling his eyes, he knew it was the only way to make Dick's story believable and if he didn't do it the former Boy Wonder would find someone else. Spinning around, fist clenched he connected his hand with Dicks jaw.

'You didn't have to do it so hard! You could have knocked my teeth out!' Said Dick, cradling his jaw and the blood that was now streaming from his lip.

'You wanted it to be believable.'

'Thanks, your such a pal!' Dick started cleaning up his lip with some gauze. 'If Bats asks...'

'Yeh yeh, I don't know anything. You know lying to the Bat for you used to scare me, now I do it so often I'm starting to think he believes me.' Wally's joking tone was underlined with worry. Dick was a fragile being, contrary to what everyone believed. It didn't take a lot to send him spiralling over the edge and generally he was his own worst enemy. Wally eyed the thin white scars that adorned his friends arms. Unlike all the others, these were there by Dick's own design. Remnants of his time with Deathstroke. The last thing any of them wanted for Dick to sink as low as he had back then.

Wally's stare moved away from the scars as Dick stood and pulled on a T-shirt. Despite all the painkillers, he was still wincing at the pain movement caused.

'Please call someone if the pain gets worse.'said Wally, knowing it was probably fruitless.

'Wally, stop worrying.'

'Then at least tell me you have someone in that godforsaken city who will notice if you collapse. It's not like its unusual for us not to see you for a few days.'

Dick considered this quickly in his mind, a small smile playing on his lips. Yes, he did have someone who would notice. He had been replaying this morning over in his head all day. He didn't exactly know what his relationship with Joey was, but whatever it was, it made him feel good.

'Oh no, I know that look.' Wally teased. 'Who is she?'

A blush crawled over Dick's cheeks. For a second he thought about telling Wally, after all, he was his best friend. But somehow the words, 'its a he' wouldn't form themselves on his lips.

'Doesn't matter. As long as you're not on your own.' He started cleaning up the bloody gauze and other medical equipment he had been using on Nightwing. 'Go home, sleep. And if I hear so much as a whisper that Nightwing is roaming the streets tomorrow, I will be telling Batman everything.'

Dick held up his hands in surrender. He knew when his friend meant business.

'Thanks, Wally.'

Limping over to the zeta beam, he beamed back to Blud Haven, looking forward to getting a few hours sleep before Officer Grayson was due back on duty.

 **A/N: Ah I don't know how I'm feeling about this i said, I've never written romance before (which is why I want to practise on here first!) How do you think I am doing so far? Let me know in a review! Thanks Karin x**


	6. Wounds and Care Givers

'What the hell happened to you?'

Did walked through the precinct door the next morning and was immediately accosted by the chief. The bruise on his side was making his hands shake with every breath, his ride in on his motorcycle hadn't made it any better, and the punch Wally had inflicted on his jaw was swollen.

'I was mugged last night.' Dick said convincingly.

'The hell.' Said the chief, studying the injury to his rookies face. 'Why didn't you come and report it?'

'What was the point? We never catch muggers.' Said Dick. Not that that was true, he very often caught muggers...as Nightwing.

'You still should have called it in, or at least called in sick. You look like shit.'

Dick shrugged, hoping his face didn't reflect the pain. 'I'll be fine.'

'Fine my ass. I can see how you're holding yourself. They didn't just get your face did they.'

Dick was surprised at how observant he man was. He shook his head, confirming the mans theory that he was more injured than he was letting on.

'How many were there?'

'Two.' Said Dick, not entirely lying. 'They managed to sneak up on me.'

'Steal anything?'

'Didn't have anything on me worth stealing.'

The chief nodded slowly, turning this information over in his mind. 'I suppose it would be a waste of breath asking you to go home.'

'I'm fine, Chief.'

'No, you're not Grayson. And I don't want you injuring yourself beyond repair. You're benched until further notice. I'll get Branson to bring you over some files, you can make yourself useful with some cold cases. From your desk.' He added the last part to make doubly sure Dick knew he wasn't to leave the office in uniform.

Dick went and sat down at his desk, trying to ignore how each breath was agony. Branson came and dropped off the files and Dick set to work, looking through each case trying to determine if any of them could be solved with today's new technology. But his mind couldn't concentrate. The longer he stayed sat up the worse the pain became. Maybe he should have listened to Wally and had an X-ray, screw Batman and his judgement.

'Well, you look like crap Rookie.' Hale was standing over him. He was one of the cops Dick knew was bent, he was also one of the ones who insisted on making him do all the grunt work.

'Heard you had a run in with a mugger. Thought you were meant to be some kind of Jackie Chan with all the martial arts.' He joked, referring to Dick's scores on the combat exams.

'Not a lot of good when then sneak up behind you.' Said Dick, reaching around and holding his side, breathing slowly. Maybe it was time to give in and actually take some of the painkillers Wally had given him. He just needed to get some water from the dispenser.

Dick stood and walked around his desk. Suddenly the pain spiked down his side and he doubled over like a jackknife.

'Wo! You ok Rookie?' Asked Hale.

Dick tried to inhale but his lungs felt like they wouldn't inflate. He opened his mouth but nothing would go in or out. He buckled to his knees.

'Grayson? Hey, Monroe gonna need some help over here!' Hale called. Monroe came running over and helped Hale lift Dick to his feet. Meanwhile, other officers had stopped their tasks to see what was happening in the corner. 'We'll take him over to the med-room. Someone go and inform the chief.'

They carefully made their way down the corridor, finally Monroe kicked open the door to the Med-room making the nurse jump, she ushered them in and they helped Dick lie down on the bed at the back. A few moments later the Chief entered.

'Jesus, Grayson, I knew I should have sent you home.'

Dick couldn't talk from the pain. The chief filled the nurse in on the story Dick had given him and the nurse tenderly started pulling up Dick's shirt. All present cringed at the sight of Dick's black side.

'Fuck Grayson.' Said Hale.

The nurse placed her hands on his flesh and Dick groaned. She listened to his chest and quickly deduced the problem.

'You should be in the hospital, or at the very least home resting. Those muggers managed to bruise your lung.'

Wally was going to kill him.

'I'm sending you home on leave Grayson. Who should we call, have you got any family here?'

Dick shook his head and the nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face. After a few deep breaths, his chest burned a little less and he could finally think straight.

He didn't want them to call Bruce, his father would know he was lying about the mugger. All his brothers aside from Jason were too young to legally get themselves here and Jason was...well Jason. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, clicking through his contacts. When he found the number he was looking for he handed it to the chief. The chief nodded, took down the number and went to call it.

Dick was left alone in the room, wondering to himself how the hell he could be so stupid.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey had been surprised to receive a call from Blud Haven police department. Even more shocked to realise the call was about Dick. Upon hearing that Dick was injured and needed taking home, he didn't waste any time driving over there. When he entered there was an officer waiting for him, a big guy with a shifty glare.

'You Joey?'

'Yeh. Where's Dick?'

'I'm Officer Hale. Grayson's down here. The damn kid shouldn't have tried coming in after an attack like that.'

Attack? Joey questioned the officer and Hale filled him in on Dick's 'mugging'. By the time they reached the door to the Med-room, Joey was filled with concern. He entered the room and saw Dick lying on his back, brows folded in pain.

'You're really not having a good week.' Said Joey. Dick glanced over at him and tried to sit up. Joey got to his side and helped him.

'I'm sorry.' Dick said quietly. 'I didn't have anyone else to call.'

'It's fine. I'm glad you called. Now can you stand?' He helped his friend to his feet and took Dick's weight as the younger leaned into him.

'He's got quite the injury there.' Said Hale. 'Chief says he doesn't want to see you here for at least two weeks.'

Dick nodded and let Joey practically carry him down the corridor. When they reached the entrance, Joey brought out a set of keys and unlocked a car that was parked just down the street.

'Where's the bike?' Said Dick. Though he had to admit he was glad he didn't have to ride.

'I figured you wouldn't be in any shape to ride if they were sending you home. So I borrowed my dad's car. I'll take it back later when I come and get your bike.'

'You don't have to do that...'

'Dude, by the looks of it, you are in no shape to argue with me.' Joey opened the passenger door and helped Dick into he seat. Dick groaned as the seat belt came into contact with his side. 'Sorry, safety first.'

He got into the driver's seat and glanced over at his companion who was paling by the second.

'So where are we going? Home or hospital?'

'Home.'

'You sure? You look like you could use some pain meds.'

Dick shook his head, looking tired.

'I've got some back at my apartment. Please Joey.'

Joey started the car and pulled away from the curb. As he drove, he kept looking over at the man in his passenger seat. Dick was starting to slump in his seat and his breathing was becoming laboured. He considered ignoring his friend's plea and just taking him to the hospital. But he figured it would only cause an argument. Instead, he decided that if Dick got any worse, he would take him to the hospital, no matter what the raven-haired man said.

When they arrived at Dick's place, Joey parked as close to the front door as possible. He ran around the car and helped Dick back onto his feet. For the second time in 48 hours, he helped him up the stairs and leant him against the wall while he opened the door to Dick's apartment. Once inside, he walked Dick straight to his bedroom and helped the kid out of his clothes. Joey winced despite himself when he saw the bruising on his side. He didn't say anything, instead he passed Dick some looser clothes out of the drawer he was directed too and helped him settle into bed.

Dick told him where his painkillers were and Joey disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later with the pills and a glass water. After Dick had swallowed them down, he settled himself back still looking very uncomfortable. Joey could see there was something playing on his mind, something more the just his injuries. Whatever it was, it was causing him to tense which made his pain worse. He could see his hands shaking, his eyes pulled tightly closed.

Deciding he couldn't leave the young man in this state, Joey kicked off his shoes and climbed next to Dick on the bed. Dick's eyes opened and he looked at him confused.

'Trust me.' Said Joey, manoeuvring Dick onto his uninjured side and thus allowing the youngers head to rest gently against his chest. At first, Dick was tense, his body still shaking slightly. But as Joey rubbed circles on his arm and the drugs started to take effect, he felt Dick start to relax in his arms and finally fall asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Dick awoke, it was dark outside and the bed beside him was empty. He reached his arm out to touch in imprint in the blankets where the other man had been. The sheets were cold. He'd left a while ago.

He considered going back to sleep but realised he was hungry and was the Chinese he could smell?

Tenderly he slipped from the covers and went out into the kitchen. Joey was sat at the kitchen island, working on a laptop.

'You're awake, sleeping beauty!' He said. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sore.' Said Dick. 'You're still here?'

'Yeh, I am. Do you want me to leave?'

'No.' he said, coming to sit opposite him. His stomach rumbled loudly, making Joey chuckle.

'I brought some food.' He dished out some of the Chinese and popped it into the microwave to heat up for a few seconds. While the plate was spinning, he put some more painkillers in front of Dick. 'I got your bike while you were asleep. And someone called Wally phoned. I wasn't going to answer but he called several times. He asked if you were ok, I told him you were sleeping. He seemed to chill out once he knew you were resting. I told him you would call him back.' He put the plate in front of Dick who thanked him.

'Food and taking my calls. Where have you been all my life?' Dick teased as he slowly nibbled at his food. He was regretting asking Wally to punch him, his jaw was really tender. Once he had eaten all he could muster, he called Wally back.

'Please don't say I told you so.' Said Dick, before Wally could say anything.

' _What did you do?'_

'I went to work, but my lung was busted worse than I thought. Got the nurse on duty to check it out, she thinks I've bruised my lung.'

' _I was worried you might have.'_ Wally sighed. _'Well at least your home resting. Who the heck was that guy?'_

'That was Joey. He brought me home from work and made sure I didn't die in my sleep.' Dick hoped his joking tone would throw Wally of the scent. But no such luck.

' _Is he who you were smiling about yesterday? Is he the one that will notice if you collapse?'_

Wally's voice was going up an octave.

'Goodbye Wally.'

' _No, no no wait! Come on Dude, I'm your best friend. What's going on with you two?'_

'It's...complicated.' Dick looked over to the living room, where Joey was sat on the sofa typing away on his computer. On the other end of the phone, Wally was making strange sounds that sounded like wet sloppy kissing. "Wally, please don't...'

' _I know, I know. Don't tell the Bat.'_

They said their goodbyes and Dick went to sit on the sofa by Joey. They turned on the Tv and sat watching 'Friends' for a while. But soon Dick was uncomfortable and tired again. He thought about lying down but that would involve lying on his injured side unless he asked Joey to move.

'You don't look comfortable.' Said Joey.

'I'm not.' Dick admitted.

'Come here.' Once again, he guided Dick closer to him, lying his down with his head in his lap. Dick looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Anyone would think you were trying to seduce me Joesph.' He grinned, though it still looked pained.

'Now would that be so bad?' Joey leant down and placed his lips against those in his lap. Dick kissed back as much as he could. Stupid damn lungs, stupid damn bruises. STUPID DAMN JERICHO! All he wanted was to kiss back, like they had done yesterday morning.

Sensing Dick's distress Joey pulled away from their kiss. Laughing when he saw Dick's disappointment.

'Soon.' He said. 'Once you're healed.'

 **A/N 2 weeks off work, whatever could they get up to in two weeks lmao. Spoilers ;). Please review with what you think and where you would like this story to go. I'm kind of just writing as I go, which isn't something I usually do. (Normally my walls are covered with timelines and character notes.) I'm enjoying it and it gives me some space to see what you guys want. Let me know in the reviews! Karin x**


	7. Kittens and Bounties

It was nearly a week before Dick felt like he could move and breathe more freely. True to his word to both Wally and his boss, he had rested, making his way through 4 seasons of 'Friends' and half way through a book Babs had brought him for Christmas last year. For the most part Joey had stayed with him, only returning back to his Dad's place to collect clothes and to make sure there were signs that his Dad had been home and wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere. Not that he would admit the last part to Dick.

He was coming back from one of these trips, letting himself into the apartment with the key Dick had given him, when he saw Dick wasn't on the sofa where he had left him. Over the past few days, his young friend hadn't been able to move all that much and had resigned himself to sleeping either in bed or on the sofa, only really moving from one to the other when Joey was there to help him.

Instantly, Joey was alert, making his way quickly through the apartment, looking for any sign of Dick. In his head, he was imagining the kid crumpled on the floor. What he wasn't expecting was to come across him in the bedroom, bending himself into an impossible shape.

'What the heck are you doing?'

'Stretching.' Said Dick, slowly pulling himself back into a seated position on the floor. 'I've been sat around for ages, I was starting to get stiff.' He shrugged, like bending himself in half backwards was no big deal. When Joey still looked alarmed he added, 'I grew up in the circus remember.'

This fact seemed to suddenly make sense in Joey's head. He remembered reading briefly that Dick had lived in a circus before being taken in by Bruce Wayne, Dick had even mentioned it in passing a few times. It was one thing hearing about it and another to actually see what he could do. Even so...

'You're meant to be resting.'

'I've been resting.' Dick said, getting up off the floor. Joey had to admit, he didn't look as pained as he had yesterday. He was moving a lot more freely. What was this kid made of?

'You're not going back to work.' Said Joey, crossing his arms over his chest and hoping he sounded authoritative.

Dick grinned and walked over to him, being slightly shorter he looked up into the blondes face.

'Going to stop me?' He grinned.

'If I have too.' Said Joey, damn this kid had blue eyes.

Dick seemed to consider this statement for a while, before heading over to his closet and pulling out a t-shirt and some jeans. Joey was glad it wasn't his uniform. Dick pulled off the shirt he'd been wearing to bed and walked into the bathroom.

Joey heard the shower running, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

'You going somewhere?' He called into the bathroom.

'I may not be allowed back to work, but I need to get out of this apartment.' Dick called back.

'You know, most people with bruised internal organs spend time in the hospital and at least a few weeks recovering at home.'

'I'm not most people.'

No, you certainly aren't, thought Joey. The shower stopped and a few moments later, Dick reappeared in his clean jeans, but no shirt. The bruise was still very prominent on his flesh, but for the first time, Joey could appreciate the rest of him. He was ripped. There was no other word for it. On the surface, he looked lean and lithe but under his clothes... Joey swallowed.

'So where do you want to go?' He asked, distracting himself from...well, Dick.

'If you haven't noticed, we don't have a lot of food.'

Grocery shopping, that wasn't too strenuous.

'Then I was going to pop into work and grab the cold cases from my desk.'

Oh hell no.

Joey stood and moved so that he was blocking the door.

'You're on leave. That means no work for at least another week.' He said, looking down at his friend and trying to keep eye contact. It was hard, Dick still wasn't wearing a shirt.

'I can do the cold cases from home.' Dick countered, trying to get passed him.

Joey took his arms in his hands and pushed him back into the room. Dick tumbled back onto the bed with Joey leaning over him. They stayed that way for a while until the spell finally broke and their lips connected. Able to move freely once again, Dick kissed back with passion, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the older man down to him.

Joey's hands travelled up from Dick's hips, touching the flesh of his torso sending shivers down Dick's spine. He was careful not to jostle his injured side too much, as he moved his mouth away from Dick's and started kissing down his neck instead. Kissing soon turned to biting and he could feel Dick's breathing hitch every so often. When he nipped at the skin of his collarbone, Dick moaned, arching his chest forward. Joey's hands started to roam, somewhere in his brain he noted that the flesh beneath his fingers wasn't smooth. It was jagged and uneven. He pulled his mouth away to look properly at what was under his touch. Scars. Lots of them.

'Comes with the lifestyle.' Said Dick, looking up at the ceiling. 'Acrobat, ward of a Billionaire, living in Gotham. Being a cop. They all come with their dangers.'

Joey followed one of the scars over Dick's abdomen. There were so many, most of them healed to be nearly invisible. Then there were his arms.

'What about these?' He said, tracing the neat even lines.

Dick remained silent.

Joey lowered his head and kissed along the self-inflicted scars. Neither said anything, but the silent plea was there. When he'd made his way back up to Dick's neck he pressed himself against him, reclaiming his lips. Dick moaned and he pressed harder. When Dick moaned again it was a moan of pain.

Joey pulled away, he could feel himself getting excited but he didn't want to hurt Dick. Picking Dick's shirt up off the floor he threw it at him, before running his hands down his face from frustration.

'You ok?' He asked as Dick pulled his shirt on. The kid nodded, flustered. 'Let's go get some food.'

They spent the next few hours walking to the store and stocking up on groceries. Joey refused to let Dick carry any of their produce home and for once Dick didn't fight him. Then the were back in Dick's apartment Joey helped him put all the food away. They were just about done when Joey's phone began to ring.

'Dad?'

Dick stopped what he was doing and looked over at his friend, trying to judge his expression.

'Yeh sure, I'll be there in an hour or so.' He hung up and shrugged at Dick. 'My dad needs me to help him with a job. Will you be alright on your own tonight? I'll probably be late.'

Dick wanted to tell him no. Whenever Joey was around he was distracted, as soon as he was alone his mind instantly returned to Deathstroke. But, he couldn't tell his friend that.

'Yeh, my chest isn't restricting me anymore. I'll be fine.'

Joey nodded and left the apartment. As soon as he was gone, Dick's brow folded into a frown and his eyes darkened as he allowed himself to ask the questions that had been in the back of his mind.

How had Deathstroke known he would be down there? Was it him who had started the rumour mill in the first place? Who was Jericho and was he going to be an individual threat or would he just follow his father? Dick felt his side, the only confirmation he needed that Jericho was trained and trained well. There was no way he would be able to beat the two of them alone but to call in Batman would mean the end of his independence. Hearing Deathstroke was within the same city limits as the former Boy Wonder would send DaddyBats into overdrive. Dick didn't want that. He had a score to settle with the mercenary.

But his lung was healing, not healed. To go out looking for the pair tonight was suicide. He was reckless, not stupid. But he couldn't sit around and do nothing. The streets of Blud Haven had already been left to their own devices for too long. Tonight he would be going on patrol, sticking to the shadow. If luck was on his side, he wouldn't see hide or hair of Deathstroke or Jericho.

But then there was the final question, the one Dick had been terrified to ask himself. Why was Deathstroke coming after him in the first place?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the sun had set, Nightwing had made his way out onto the streets. As per his plan, he stuck to the shadows, taking down a few thieves and muggers but thankfully there were no high scale incidents. He was sat on one of the highest rooftops near the end of his patrol, enjoying the night air from so high up, when he sensed movement behind him.

'Midnight stroll, Selena?' He glanced over his shoulder as the blonde woman drew nearer. Surprisingly, she wasn't dressed in her Cat woman persona. But Dick was glad of this, it meant this was a social call and she wasn't here to make trouble.

'It's a nice night for it.' She purred.

'You're a long way from home.' Nightwing commented.

'And you're a hard one to find these days.'

'Why do you want to find me?'

'I've heard rumours.' She came and sat down beside him. 'There's a bounty on your head.'

Nightwing shrugged, there was always a bounty on his head, it was one of the perks to the vigilante job. But Selena seemed more concerned than normal.

'You shouldn't take this one lightly. It's caught quite a bit of attention in the underworld.' She glanced up at him from under her thick eyelashes, 'People like the Terminator.'

Nightwing felt his body go rigid and his hand unconsciously moved to his side. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the thief.

'I see you've already had a run in with him.'

'And his son.'

Selena's eyebrows raised in surprise. She hadn't heard a word about Jericho in many years. Not since the...incident which caused both of Deathstroke's children to abandon him.

'It's nothing I can't handle Selena.'

'Are you going to tell Batman?' She didn't need to look at him to know he was frowning. 'He'll find out eventually.'

'And when he does I will already have it under control.'

Selena pushed herself off the wall they had been sat on and started to walk away.

'Just be careful Kitten, we all have our weak spots. Just be sure the Terminator isn't yours.'

Dick waved her off as she once again disappeared into the shadows. He sat there for some time afterwards, thinking about what the woman had said. For her to have left Gotham and come her searching for him, it meant she was worried. At least now he knew why Deathstroke was coming after him again. Now he just had to work out who had put the bounty on his head and why they wanted him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey quietly inserted the key into the lock and let himself into the apartment. It was dark and quiet, the only source of light was a soft glow coming from the bedroom. Joey placed his bag down on the sofa as softly as he could and then made his way over to the next room. He popped his head around the door and sighed at the sight that greeted him.

Dick was led in bed, notepaper beside him and on the floor, his laptop on his lap, but his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly.

Joey shook his head, coming to the side of the bed and cleared up the papers. He glanced at a few of them but the words written on the paper were in a language he didn't understand. He put the paper on the bedside table and took the laptop away next, the screensaver blinked off and Joey saw that Dick was on the BHPD database. He shut the laptop and placed it on top of the papers.

'You are going to work yourself to death.' He muttered as he went and got changed. He wasn't sure at what point he had unofficially moved into Dick's apartment. After that first night, when he had held Dick while he was in agony, he had expected to sleep on the sofa the remainder of the time while Dick was healing and needed help moving around. But the kid had quietly insisted on him sleeping beside him, whether because it helped his pain or whether he felt guilty about him sleeping on the old couch, Joey wasn't sure. Once Dick was feeling better he had expected to go back to spending his time at his Dads, but Dick was on the mend now and he hadn't left and Dick didn't seem to be wanting to throw him out anytime soon. When he had said he needed to go and help his dad, the first reaction to flash across Dick's face and been worry, before he caught himself and made his expression once again impassive.

Once he was ready for bed, Joey turned off the light and climbed in. He lay beside Dick for a while, listening to the younger man breathe. His breath was still a little strained but it sounded much better than it had a few days ago. Even through the darkness, he could sense how Dick's body was tensed, even in sleep. There was something troubling him, ever since he had been mugged, Dick seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. It seemed to be causing him a great deal of stress. As he was staring at him, Dick shifted in his sleep, turning to face him before snuggling into the warm of Joey's chest. Joey felt him relax as he wrapped an arm around him.

As he listened to Dick's breathing and felt his body rise and fall against his own, Joey allowed himself to unwind, letting go of the thoughts nagging at the back of his mind. Thoughts of his father, stresses of becoming Jericho once again and the plan he and Slade had devised to push Nightwing over the edge.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update but I suddenly had writers block and didn't know how I was going to get from one part to the next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do please review, your reviews keep me motivated to write! Until next time, Karin xx**


	8. Fumbles and Room Mates

**Warning: Some of the following might not be suitable for some readers.**

Sunlight streamed into the room through the thin curtains. Dick cracked his eyes open against the invading light, he was confused, unused to being awoken in this manner.

Focusing his eyes on the bedside table he realised why. It was nearly 8 in the morning. He was normally up and about by now, he'd never realised the morning sun shone right through his bedroom window, showering his bed in the morning light. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rare moment or pure comfort. He was warm and content.

It was then that he realised there was a weight on his side and something pressing into the back of his neck. Looking down he saw an arm lazy resting on his side, the hand limp in sleep. The pressure on the back of his neck, he realised, was Joey's face, pressed against him and breathing deeply.

Dick didn't remember Joey coming back. He had been searching on the stations online update to see if there was any sign of Deathstroke. He must have fallen asleep. It was a little disturbing that Joey had managed to not only let himself into the apartment but also get into bed without waking him, after all, he was a very light sleeper. Joey was obviously very light on his feet.

Dick realised he was playing a dangerous game. One of the main reasons he had never had a relationship was because he was terrified they would discover his families darkest secret. It was why he never brought his dates home, why he never let anyone get too close to him. He wasn't like Bruce, he couldn't take a date to the 'other house' and keep them away from the Cave and anything related to Batman. He only had the one apartment and his Nightwing persona was hidden behind the false back to the closet.

At yet here he was, not only had he brought someone back to his apartment, they had practically moved in, he had dropped down nearly every single one of his guards and this wasn't some dumb gold digger, he was intelligent. Dick was sure he would be able to work it out very easily if he wasn't careful. And then there was the elephant in the room. Joey was a guy.

Dick had never considered himself gay. But then he'd never really considered himself anything. He just hadn't been interested, sure he'd messed around with a few girls but he'd never gone as far as to do...that. It was something that had never appealed to him. To let his guard down so far as to let himself be that vulnerable with someone, to allow them to be that close to this scarred body and mind.

But Joey and seen his scars, the physical ones anyway and he hadn't judged him.

What the hell was going on with him? He'd blinked and allowed this guy to wind himself into his life. Suddenly the thought of Joey leaving and the emptiness of the apartment made him feel very lost and alone. Dick shook his head slightly. He wouldn't think about that.

Instead, he snuggled further into the warmth of the bed. For now, he would enjoy the moment.

It was then that he felt something hard pressing against his thigh and Joey shifted back into waking. His head rose off the bed and he looked down to see Dick's eyes were open.

'Morning Sleepy Head.'

Dick rolled over to look at him, a grin creeping onto his lips through no control of his own.

'Morning. What time did you get in?'

'Around three. You were out of it.' Joey laughed and Dick felt a tight feeling in his chest.

He was a control freak, to the point of near obsession. It came from being a bat and finding himself in dangerous situations so often. If he didn't feel he was in control it often lead to him feeling anxious, verging on panic. But with Joey, he felt like he wanted to surrender. For once in his life, he was happy to just follow this person. It actually felt good to accept that he was tired of being in control.

'Your hair has a life of its own.' Joey joked, flicking the strands of Dick's hair that were stuck up.

Dick blushed and started trying to flatten the cowlick down but Joey stopped him.

'Don't, it's cute.' They looked each other over for a moment and then the kissing commenced once again, gently at first and then more passionate. Just like before Joey's hands started to travel and he pressed himself against Dick. Only this time the pain from his side was bearable and Dick pushed back. After several minutes Joey pulled away panting.

'What do you want Dick?' He whispered, resting his forehead against Dick's.

Flustered once again and breathing heavily, Dick didn't even need to think about his answer.

'You.' He said, 'I want you.'

It was like those three words lit a spark. Their mouths came together once again, only to be ripped apart as Joey removed Dick's t-shirt before going on to his own. Suddenly they were flesh upon flesh and Dick could feel his body temperature rising.

Joey brought his lips down upon Dick's hot skin, kissing his way down his neck, across his chest, further and further down until he disappeared under the sheets and Dick could feel his mouth was lingering over the waistband of his boxers. He could feel his hot breath against the sensitive skin of his waist. He bit his lip in anticipation, staring up at the ceiling, praying that this was a dream whilst also praying above all else that it was not.

His felt his boxers begin their decent and he held his breath as Joey worked them down his legs, removing them completely.

Naked under the sheets, the warm breath found his ankle and began slowly moving back up his legs, teasing him.

Dick moaned in frustration.

The hot breath reached his knee and was replaced by something warm and wet. It took Dick a moment to realise it was his tongue trailing its way up his thigh. But just as he was getting close, he switched to the other thigh.

'Joey!' Dick growled, his hands reaching up to tug at his hair, the pain doing nothing to distract him from his sudden need. He heard a soft chuckle come from under the sheet and the tongue was replaced by teeth, softly nipping his skin, working his way back up.

Dick gasped and arched his back as he was swallowed by heat. The hands that had been gripped in his hair fell down and gripped the sheets at his sides.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'So, I've got a gig tonight.' Joey said, later that day. They'd spent the whole morning in bed and were now sat on the island in the kitchen, nibbling on leftover pizza. "Wondered if you felt up to coming?'

Dick choked on his pizza and Joey laughed.

'No pun intended.' He grinned. He loved how flustered Dick became when the topic of their intimacy was brought up. He loved how he his cheeks and the tips of his ears would becoming pink and how you could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek.

'Sure.' Said Dick, when he had recovered. 'As long as you don't get me drunk again.'

'We'll go at your pace tonight.' Joey chuckled. 'I have to pop back to my dads first, get my guitar and a change of clothes.'

'You could just wash your clothes here.' Said Dick, 'There's plenty of space in the closet and half your stuff is here anyway...' He paused as he realised what he was propositioning.

'It would save a lot of time.' Said Joey, carefully watching Dick's reaction.

'You're dads never home anyway.' Said Dick quietly.

'And when he is, he's in a foul mood and isn't particularly pleasant to live with.'

'You spend most of your time here.'

'It would make your life easier if two people were paying the rent.'

'You don't have a job.' Dick pointed out.

'Minor detail, which can be easily rectified.' Joey grinned and he internally sighed in relief when Dick grinned too. Whatever this relationship was, it was moving fast, but Joey found he was comfortable with that. He felt like he had been waiting for this weird, sexy guy his entire life.

'Won't your dad mind?' Asked Joey and Dick's grin slipped.

'Bruce doesn't need to know.' He signed when Joey's eyebrow raised. 'Bruce is incredibly protective, ever since he took me in when I was eight he's had to over analyse every situation and press upon me his opinion.' He came around the island, laced his arms around Joey's neck and pressed their foreheads together. 'For now, at least, I just want you to myself.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As usual, Dick enjoyed watching Joey perform. He sat at a table in the corner, watching the blonde loose himself in the music. As he sat there listening, his mind began to wander and he thought about his and Joey's earlier conversation. Was it really wise for Joey to move in? With another person in the apartment, it was going to be a lot harder to go on patrol and missions with the team. Then again, in the last few weeks since he had known the other man he had spent less and less time doing either.

But maybe that was a good thing, did he really want to end up like Bruce? Nearly 45, single, alone, his whole life revolving around being a vigilante, his everyday face becoming the mask and not the other way around. Maybe it was time to move on. He was a cop, he could still make a difference.

But then there was Deathstroke. Would he be putting Joey in danger by becoming involved with him? What if Deathstroke somehow found about about him and threatened to hurt him to get at Nightwing?

All these thoughts were swimming around in his head and were starting to make him feel sick. The thought of Deathstroke made him feel sick. Whenever he tried to process his thoughts, figure out what the assassin was planning, a tightness would flare up in his chest and the anxiety threatened to take over. It was the anxiety that had been born whilst he was in the killer's hands all those years ago.

After nearly a month, he had almost lost hope that anyone was looking for him. The mental and physical torture he was using to break him into submission had made Robin lose all sense of time. It had felt like he was with him for years. The anxiety had got to the point that the only way he could centre himself and bring himself back to the moment was to regain control of his pain. At least if he was the one inflicting it he had some form of control. But that feeling of control hadn't lasted long and soon he was cutting deeper and deeper into his flesh. The irony was the night he finally attempted to take his life was the night Batman had saved him. He didn't remember much, just pain, blood and someone telling him to hang on.

After he was rescued he was put on meds and had months of therapy with Dinah. To this day he still had a bottle of sleeping pills in his bedside drawer for the nights when the panic attacks wouldn't let him sleep.

'Hey, you alright?'

Dick looked up from his thoughts to see that Joey had finished his set and was standing over him, his face full of concern.

'Yeh, sorry I was miles away.'

'Didn't look a very nice place to be by your expression.'

'Sorry, for some reason I started thinking about some bad times.' He looked down at the table, hoping that his friend wouldn't ask him to explain further. Thankfully Joey seemed to be able to read his body language quite well.

'Do you want to go home?'

Dick went to object but Joey cut him off. 'Come on, I can see something is bothering you. It's ok, really. I just need to ask the Land Lord something and then we can go home.'

Dick smiled at him gratefully. His thought of the past had drained him.

Joey swivelled in his chair and called over a man named Sean. Sean was a large man, balding with a stern look that was probably caused by breaking up too many bar fights.

'Hi Joey, thanks for playing at short notice.' He slapped him on the back.

'No problem. Hey Sean, you still looking for bar staff?'

'Yeh, why? You offering?'

'Actually, I am. I'm moving in with Dick here, so I'm going to need to start paying my way.' He winked at Dick before looking back up at Sean.

'Sure.' Said Sean, 'Can you work the late shifts? Our last guy just got busted for procession with intent to supply, so I'm a little desperate.'

'I'll work whatever you need me too.'

'Great, start tomorrow. Ten till three.'

When Sean was gone Joey looked back round to Dick.

'See, got a job. Easily rectified.'

Dick stared at him in wonder. When he had first come to Blud Haven he had looked around for 3 weeks before finally getting a job in a bar. Joey made it look so easy! But at least if he was working the late hour each night, it meant he could patrol without worrying about being caught. And he really could use some help paying the rent.

Everything seemed to be working out quite nicely.

 **A/N. Ah, now I remember why I don't write sex scenes...cringe! But this is why I am writing this story, so I can pratice. (literally, I try out my writing techniques in my fanfiction before using them in my paid work XD). There will me some more...sexy scenes in the future but I will always put a warning at the top so that you can skip them if you dont want to read them. Thanks for reading, please review it keeps me writing. Until next time, Karin xx**


	9. Music and Arguments

Within the next month, the two had fallen into a steady routine. Although Dick's shifts at work were ever changing, he tried to take early mornings so that he had a few hours with Joey in the afternoon before the other had to go off to work. On the surface it was working well, the two seemed perfectly content in their own little bubble and many early evenings were spent either curled up on the sofa, playing video games or exploring each other's minds and bodies. Dick wasn't sure how far was was willing to go with the other man, but Joey seemed content at moving at a slow pace. Which was nice, considering how fast the rest of the relationship had progressed.

But then there was the other side, the side that Dick was desperately trying to hide from his new boyfriend...if indeed that was what they were. His early morning shifts and late night patrols were starting to drain him. He was filling the time he would usually have spent sleeping to be with Joey. And then there was Deathstroke.

He had seen the mercenary more and more during his patrols. Each time he would get close enough that Nightwing knew he was there, could feel his muscles tighten for fight or flight, but then he would disappear. Nightwing knew his game. He was taunting him, one day he would catch the hero off guard and attack rather than disappear. Nightwing knew this and yet he was allowing himself to be taunted. It was setting him on edge.

He was starting to feel the tightness of a panic attack in his chest more often. His exhaustion making it even worse. At least, for now, there hadn't been any sign of Jericho. Small mercies and all that.

He was currently climbing the stairs to his apartment after a particularly harrowing day. His body ached, his mind swirling around with data and information all whilst also wondering how the hell his life had come to this he reached his door and he could hear the quiet strums of a guitar from inside. Joey was writing music. He listened for a moment, his thoughts and tension melting away. This was why he was working himself like this. Because for the next seven hours he wouldn't have to think about Deathstroke or bent police or anything. Being with Joey gave him a reprieve from all the crap. That was worth only getting four hours sleep a night.

He opened the door to the apartment and Joey looked up from the sofa. His guitar was over his knees, a pencil behind his ear and scored paper on the coffee table.

'I wondered how long you were going to stand out there.' He grinned, looking back down the strings of the instrument.

'I didn't want to disturb you mid-flow.' Said Dick, 'Besides, I was enjoying listening.' He threw his keys into the bowl on the counter and shrugged his shoulder out of his jacket.

'It's not coming together as nicely as I would like.' Said Joey, putting the guitar down at his side.

'I thought it sounded pretty good.' Dick kicked off his shoes and walked over to him, straddling his lap and kissing him deeply.

'Good afternoon, Office Grayson.'

'Good afternoon, Mr Wilson.' Dick smiled into Joey's mouth, chuckling when the others man's calloused hands found and squeezed the muscles of his butt. Then full on laughed when Joey lifted him, brought him down on the couch and climbed on top of him.

Joey looked down at him, his grey eyes taking all of him in. He'd memorised this face, from the blue orbs to the small dimple to the left of his lips. He knew this face, and he knew the bags under his eyes were growing larger.

'You look tired.' He said.

'It's been a long day.' Dick admitted 'Crime doesn't seem to sleep.'

'Well then...' Joey stood up, then scooped Dick up into his arms. The younger man yelped in surprise. 'I think it's time for a nap.' He carried Dick over to the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed and proceeded to help him out of the confines of his uncomfortable uniform.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I need to go away for a few days.' Said Joey a few hours later. He was lying on his side, his head supported by one hand whilst his other traced the scars of Dick's bareback.

Dick shifted his head on the pillow and looked at him from his position on his front.

'Where are you going?'

'My Dad needs me for a job again, but it's out of town.' Joey didn't stop tracing his finger across Dick's skin and he didn't meet his eye.

 _He's lying._ Dick thought. _Why is he lying?_

'What about work?'

'I'll clear it with Sean tonight.' He finally looked him in the eye. 'Will you be alright on your own?'

'I'm 22 years old Joey, I survived well enough on my own before you came around.' Dick snapped.

'You're right, I'm sorry.' They lay there in silence for a while, until Joey rolled out of bed and went to get ready for work. Dick lay there, motionless while his boyfriend got dressed. When Joey was ready he still said nothing. Joey kissed the back of his head and headed off for work. Dick only moved when he heard the front door close.

He normally had a two-hour window from when Joey left before he would head out for patrol. But he was too angry and confused to sleep now. Why had Joey lied to him? And was that really how he saw him? As some invalid who couldn't survive on his own. He was Nightwing for god sake...of course, Joey didn't know about that, but even so.

Dick sat and waited, staring at his phone, his knee bouncing with impatience. As soon as his phone lit up with the message from Joey saying he had arrived at work safely, he launched himself from the bed and began pulling on his Nightwing gear.

The only way he was going to let go of his anger was to go flying for a while before patrol. With everything else going on in his life at that moment, he hadn't been able to find the time or the energy to enjoy the perk of being Nightwing, flying over the rooftops. Tonight, he was going to enjoy himself for an hour before getting back to work.

Once he was dressed in his suit, he climbed through the window and onto the roof. Like a shadow, he descended onto the roof of the next building, and then he was flying, releasing his zip line and allowing it to save him at the last second. With the wind in his hair and the pull on his muscles waking him up, Dick felt the anger melt away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There had been no sign of Deathstroke. Which Nightwing found less than comforting. By the time he arrived back at his apartment he was exhausted. More from how on edge he was out there rather than from actual exertion.

He removed his armour, placing it neatly back in his hiding spot behind the closet. His lycra under-suit, he threw in with the other dark washing, knowing he could easily explain them as gym clothes for work should Joey find them and ask.

He didn't realise how late it was or how close he was cutting it until his head hit the pillow and he heard the key in the lock. Joey entered the apartment quietly, tiptoeing through into the bedroom. He jumped in surprise when he saw Dick was awake.

'What are you still doing up?' He said.

'Couldn't sleep.'said Dick with a shrug, his eyes watching the blonde as he went into the adjoining bathroom. When Joey came back out, he turned the light out and got into bed. Dick could feel him hesitate before he drew closer.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'For what?' Asked Dick into the darkness.

'For treating you like you were incapable. I know how strong you are and how much you've been through. I didn't mean to offend you by treating you as any less than the incredible guy you are.'

Dick sighed. He still didn't understand why Joey had lied to him earlier. But then, the more he thought about it the more he questioned whether or not it had been his imagination. And Joey had realised his mistake with treating him like a child. Was there really any reason to remain angry at him?

Deciding the answer was no, Dick rolled over so that he was closer and facing Joey.

'When do you leave?'

'Tomorrow, I'll leave a few hours after you. I'll be back in two days, three tops.'

'Where are you going?' Dick asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

'Jump City. My dad used to live up there, so he's still got a few contacts that he works with.'

Dick hummed and nodded in response.

'Did I ever tell you I lived in Jump for a while?'

Joey brought himself nearer, pulling the cover closer around them. "No, you never told me that. When did you live there?'

Dick shrugged, 'It was a few years ago now. I was sixteen, nearly seventeen. Bruce and I weren't seeing eye to eye.' He paused. 'I ran away.'

Joey was silent, allowing the other the time to tell his story.

'I lived there for nearly a year.'

'Why did you come back?'

'Something bad happened. Bruce had to come and fix it.' Unconsciously, Dick rubbed at the scars on his arms.

Even in the darkness, Joey could feel what he was doing and he understood.

'I'm not weak.' Dick whispered.

It was those three words that made Joey realise why his earlier statement had hurt the other man so much. Dick was a fighter, he had broken and pieced himself back together so many times after so many disasters that Joey could only begin to imagine. And he had treated him like he was helpless.

'You're far from weak.' Said Joey, and he wrapped his arm around him under the covers. 'You're a fighter. Even so...' He moved his arm and took Dick's hands in his, stopping the younger from rubbing the scars on his arms. 'I am here for you. I don't want you to ever break that far again.'

Dick wanted to tell him not to leave, to explain that his presence was the only thing stopping his thoughts from overwhelming him. From dragging him down into despair. But if he did that, there would be unanswered questions, questions that would lead the other man to Nightwing. No, Dick would have to cope with his broken mind alone, just like he had before Joey had come into the picture.

'Get some sleep, Dick. We'll talk about it in the morning.'

Easier said than done, thought Dick. He lay there for a while, staring into the darkness. After a while, Joey's breathing deepened and evened out. Dick listened, facing his breath to match the others. Slowly, his body started to relax and his eyes began to droop and soon he had drifted off into sleep.

 **A/N Something weird is going on with my Doc Manager, it wont allow me to upload the new chapter onto the website, so I'm having to cut and paste it onto one of the old chapters and do it that way. The fonts gone a bit funny, so I am hoping it wont make a difference to chapter once it is published. I apologise if it has and I will fix it ASAP. Another filler chapter, but we have some excitment to come. Please review. Karin x**


	10. Arrests and Threats

Joey leant against the railing of the rooftop he and his father were currently stood on. This was the first time they had really been around each other since he had moved in with Dick. The older man was pulling bricks from a wall, one of his many drop off points over the city. He pulled out something wrapped in cloth and stored it in the duffle bag he had brought with him. Joey didn't bother asking what was inside.

Already somewhat bored he looked down at the street and could see there was a commotion from a little way down. He watched as the people on the street parted, allowing three men to run passed. Joey realised one of the men was running from the other two, who happened to be cops. One of the cops was a lot wider than the other and soon started to slow, finally stopping, hands on his knees and bent over catching his breath. The other kept running.

'Get him, Grayson!' The fatter cops shouted.

Joey turned his full attention to the street to watch as Dick chased down the criminal. The crook ran out into the road just as a car passed, it missed him but it stopped, blocking the path. Dick didn't hesitate, he slid over the bonnet with ease and carried on running. Joey watched, mesmerised. He'd never really seen Dick in action. He moved further along the rooftop so that he could keep watching.

The crook ran down an alley, clambering over the metal fence. Dick was seconds behind, and what he did next cause Joey's eyes to widen. Using the walls either side of the narrow alley, Dick jumped against one, then the other to give himself to height before taking hold of the metal links in the fence and propelling himself over, landing in a perfect crouch before continuing his pursuit.

Joey could honestly say he had never been so attracted to the man he shared a bed with.

He grew more concerned when the crook reached the dead end and in desperation pulled out a knife. But Dick didn't seem to share his concern, he tackled the man, quickly disarming him and pinning him to the ground.

'Angus Green, I am arresting you on the suspicion of theft. You have the right to remain silent.' As Dick read the guy his rights, the other cop finally caught up and came around the corner.

'Nice one, Grayson.' He called in back up and they escorted the guy to the patrol car.

'That him?'

Joey almost jumped at the voice behind him. Slade was following his gaze, watching as Dick got into the passenger seat of the car.

'Yeh.' Said Joey.

'I thought you said he was a rookie.'

Joey could hear an impressed tone in his father voice and it made pride fill up in his chest.

'He is.' He couldn't hold back his smile.

'You really like this guy don't you.'

He nodded.

'Finish this job with me. Help me capture Nightwing and we're done. Jericho can retire and you can live your life with your cop.'

Joey stared at his father. Ever since he had paid for his voice corrective surgery, he had pushed upon his son that he owed him. Joey felt he was in his father debt and so would do pretty much anything he asked, even after the incident six years previously. Was he finally letting him go?

'Deal?' Slade asked.

'Deal.'

Slade nodded. 'You better get going, you need to be in Jump by tonight to meet our contact.'

Joey nodded, taking the bag from him. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could get back to Dick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nightwing was perched on one of his vantage points. He was taking his time tonight. Since Joey wasn't going to be home for a few days he was taking advantage of not having a time limit to patrol. Tonight he might even get more than three hours sleep. He practically purred at the thought. He liked Joey, there was no denying that and he wouldn't change their situation for the world. But he really did miss getting a full night sleep.

He was already tired. Running after Angus Green earlier had used up the reserves of his energy. He'd had to resort to using some of the skills Batman taught him in order to subdue him quickly. Thankfully, no one had been watching. Well, apart from Angus but the guy was high on crack so no one was going to believe a word he said.

He'd heard from Joey earlier, he'd arrived in Jump and was trying to get the job done as soon as possible. He'd also warned him that his dad knew about their relationship, apparently, his dad had worked it out and Joey wanted to know if he minded.

Dick had replied that of course, he didn't. It wasn't like they were a huge secret. But the conversation had got him thinking. He probably should tell Bruce. The man behind the bat was going to find out eventually and Dick didn't want him to think he was hiding his relationship from him. But was he? The thought of telling Bruce was less than pleasant. Was it because Joey was a guy? Or because they were moving so quickly? Dick couldn't put his finger on it. He just didn't want Bruce's opinion to change how he felt about Joey Wilson.

'You're letting your guard down Nightwing.'

Nightwing shot up from his crouch and got into a defensive stance. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't heard the mercenary get so close. Shit!

Deathstroke was stood before him, his stance calm and untroubled.

'I know about the bounty.' Said Nightwing, circling away from the edge of the roof to a position of more advantage. Deathstroke's head cocked to the side.

'I thought you might.'

'Who set the bounty?' Nightwing demanded, his fingers twitching, ready to reach for his weapon at a moments notice. He had to keep the man talking so that he could get in a better place to fight. If the man happened to tell him anything, all the better.

'I would have thought you'd have worked that out. Come Nightwing, you're better than that. Think.'

Nightwing shook his head. He wasn't going to play his game. Deathstroke sighed.

'You're becoming more like the Batman every time we meet.' He took a step forward and Dick took two back. 'I set the bounty on your head.'

'Why?'

'To draw you out. To spark your obsessive nature. You forget Nightwing, I know how you tick. When was the last time you slept? How often do you find yourself blinded by anxiety?'

Dick felt sick. His anxiety was his biggest weakness. Deathstroke had been the cause, and now the monster was using it against him. And he'd let him. He'd let his worry tear him in two so that he was either obsessing or distracting himself. And the mercenary was right, he hadn't slept well in weeks. He was restless and troubled until Joey slipped in beside him. But it wasn't enough; he was exhausted.

Distracted by his thoughts, he was shocked when Deathstroke suddenly attacked. Pinning him to the ground.

'What you do you want from me? Why won't you just leave me alone?' Nightwing shouted.

'Potential my dear boy. You've so much of it.' He laughed as Nightwing fought against him. 'You're not quite there yet. But you'll break soon enough. And then we can finish what we started. I'll build you back up to be the perfect apprentice.'

He released his hold on the hero and began to walk away as Nightwing scrambled backwards, always from him. He stayed on guard until he was sure the other man had gone. Then he stood and released his grapple hook, jumping off the roof. He circled through the city for a while until he was sure he wasn't being followed, then he returned home.

His hands shook as he removed his armour, placing it back in its hiding place. The tears began to fall as he removed the lycra, placing it in with the dark washing. His teeth began to chatter as he pulled on his sweatpants. Finally, his knees buckled and the hyperventilation began. The feeling in his chest that had been building for weeks, the tightness he had been trying to keep at bay washed over him. He could feel his entire body either shaking or rocking. He lay on the floor of his room spasming and the tears rolled down his cheeks and a choking sound came from his mouth as his body curled in on itself. No air was going to his lungs, his chest burned from the need for oxygen. He felt like he was dying. He wished he would.

Deathstroke was never going to leave him alone. He was never going to give up on the idea of him becoming the Renegade. Dick knew he would rather die than become loyal to that monster. It was never going to end. He was never going to be safe. Maybe it would be better if he just went to sleep and never woke up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Commissioner Andrew Decker sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, watching the clock on the opposite end of the office. He watched the second's hand make its rounds over the face, slowly pushing the minute hand over with each rotation.

He was an observant man. He had to be in the godforsaken city, where its cops were more bent than the criminals. You had to know who you could and couldn't trust and even then you had to know how far you could trust the trustworthy ones. Dick Grayson had been a breath of fresh air in this place. He was intelligent, skilled, athletic. He was the most trustworthy cop Decker had known in decades. He was also two hours late.

He'd been keeping an eye on the kid ever since the mugging incident. Something about it had shaken the kid up more than he probably admitted to himself. And even since he'd been more and more distracted. When he returned from leave, the first thing Decker noticed about him was his weight. He'd always been borderline underweight, even Jim Gordon had said so much when he'd spoken to the Gothamite about it. But when he'd returned he seemed more gaunt than slender. As the weeks had progressed, the bags under his eyes were starting to grow and Decker could tell there was something playing on the youngman'ss mind. The only thing that seemed to bring brightness to the rookie's face was the young man who sometimes came to the station to meet Dick for lunch. Joey, if he remembered the lads name correctly.

He watched the clock a while longer as five more minutes ticked by. Something was not right.

'Hale!'

Officer Hale stopped in front of his desk.

'Yeh, Chief?'

'Have you heard from Grayson?'

'Not since yesterday.' Said Hale, glancing over at Dick's empty desk.

Decker nodded, dismissing the officer before unlocking his computer. He opened Dick's file and called the home number the young officer had provided. He left it ring for a while until Dick's answer machine picked up. He left him a message telling the younger man to call him back as soon as he got the message.

He tapped his fingers against the table, watching the clock for another few seconds. Something in his gut told him something was wrong. But he wasn't about to go calling Bruce Wayne with a gut feeling. Dick had once expressly told him, he was only to call the Billionaire if Dick was either dying or already dead. The look in the kids eyes had been serious.

But something wasn't right.

Finally making a decision he picked up the phone again and punched in a fairly regular number.

'Jim, it's Andrew. How you doing?...Great, and Barbra?...They grow up so fast. Listen, Jim the reason I'm calling. You told me to let you know if I ever had any worries about Richard.'

 **A/N: I'm actually impressed with how often I am updating this story! Please review to keep me writing! Until next time, Karin x**


	11. Pills and Concern

**Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for all readers. Mentions self-harm and suicide.**

Joey was practically walking with a skip in his step. He had told Dick he would be away for three days and here he was home after just under two. He couldn't wait to arrive home and surprise him. He was so excited, he had to stop himself from running the last few blocks to their apartment. In a few weeks, his contract with his father would be terminated and he would never have to become Jericho ever again. He would be free to live a normal life with Dick.

As he drew closer to the entrance of his building, he saw there was a young man stood outside, angrily pressing on the buzzer with a phone to his ear. The man had black hair with a white streak through the front and an expression on his face that was stone cold.

When he was a few feet away the other man seemed to notice him.

'Hey, do you live here?'

'Yeh.' Said Joey.

'Could you let me in? My brother lives here, he's gone AWOL and won't answer his damn phone.'

Joey hesitated, not really wanting to let a random stranger into the building.

'Please.' The man added. 'We're kind of worried.'

The hard expression on his face softened, and Joey could see that he wasn't lying, he really was worried about his brother. To be honest, if he thought something had happened to Alice, he would probably be acting the same way.

'Sure, I'll buzz you in.'

'Thanks.'

Once the door was open the man ran in and up the stairs, taking two at a time. Joey began to ascend at a slower pace. Suddenly, considering whether or not he should reach out to his sister. His train of thought was cut short when he realised the man he had just let in was standing outside his door, banging on it.

'Open up dickhead. Please, just let me know you're not dead!'

Suddenly the angry expression and the white hair clicked in his mind and he remembered something Dick had once told him about his family.

'Jason?'

Jason looked at him, confusion spreading across his face.

'Yeh, who are you?'

He brought out his key, coming forward to put it in the lock.

'My names Joey.' He inserted the key.

'Why do you have a key to Dick's place?'

'I live here.' He opened the door and they both hurried in. 'Dick!?' There was no answer. Jason hurried into the kitchen while Joey checked the bedroom. His heart broke when he found him.

'Dick!' He ran to his side.

Dick was led on the floor, a bottle of sleeping pills next to him. Joey knew the young man had them in his bedside drawer but he'd never seen him take any.

'Dick, wake up.' He cradled him in his arms, shaking him. 'Jason!'

Jason came running in, swearing when he saw his brother. He picked up the bottle and swore again before gently but firmly slapping the side of Dick's face.

'Dick, wake up. How many of these did you take? Dick!'

Dick's eyes fluttered and he groaned, but they didn't open.

'Shit.' Said Jason, running and hand through his hair. 'Not again.' He muttered, dialling a number on his phone. 'Try and get him to throw up whatever he's taken.' He stood and ran back to the door screaming down the phone for someone to get there ass up there.

Joey lifted Dick and took him to the bathroom, lowering them both on the floor and cradling him again but leaning him forward over the toilet.

'This isn't going to be pleasant, Dick but I refuse to lose you.' He stuck his fingers down Dick's throat, silently glad when Dick's gag reflex caused him to choke. He rubbed circles on his back and spoke softly to him as Dick began to throw up. After a few minutes of constant vomiting, Jason reappeared with a glass of water.

'Dick, drink this.' Joey leant him back slightly and put the glass to his lips. Now a little more lucid, Dick tried to push it away.

'Babe, please. I promise you'll feel better once you've had some water.'

Jason didn't fail to notice the pet name Joey had used. But Dick seemed to react to it and began drinking the water. After a few sips, he pushed the glass away again and curled himself into Joey's chest. Joey wrapped his arms around him and rocked him.

Jason felt like he was intruding so he made himself useful by doing what he did best, sorting out shit. He looked down at the bottle of pills in his hand, noting that there were 30 in a prescription and that there were 20 left. He sighed in relief. It could have been so much worse.

The doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

Joey watched Jason disappear to answer the door. A man's voice entered the apartment and he heard Jason greet him.

'He didn't take too many. He wasn't trying to kill himself. Or not trying very hard at any rate.'

Joey held Dick tighter. The thought of Dick trying to kill himself made him feel so helpless.

A shadow cast over him and Joey looked up to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway. He looked beyond concerned.

'How is he?' He asked, not seeming to care in that moment who Joey was.

'I think he's got most of it out of his system. He's becoming more lucid.' He said, looking down at the man in his arms. Even as they spoke, Dick's eyes were starting to open, his gaze becoming more focused.

'Joey?' he whimpered, looking up at him.

'Yeh, I'm here. I've got you.' Joey held him tighter, noting how thin his boyfriend had become. When had that happened?

Dick's hand found his shirt and he clung to it as he whispered apologises.

Bruce stood still, watching his son. He wasn't sure who this other man was, but he was glad he had been here. He stepped aside as he lifted him off the ground and brought him into the bedroom, lying him down on the bed. Joey proceeded to check him over, his pupils, pulse and reflexes.

'I think he'll be alright. He just needs to sleep off the rest of the effects.'

Leaving him to sleep the three men walked into the kitchen.

'Thank you.' Said Bruce. 'Who are you?'

'My names Joey, Sir. Joey Wilson.'

'Are you shagging my brother?'

'Jason!'

'Just asking.' The youngest shrugged. Seemingly oblivious to the pink blush that had crawled over Joey's cheeks.

'Forgive him, he never learnt to filter his mouth.' Said Bruce, shaking Joey's hand. "I'm Dick's father. Well, adoptive father. But I suspect you already knew that.'

Joey nodded, then frowned.

'He's tried this before hasn't he.'

'Dick has had a troubled past. It's not my place to give you the full details, but yes. Once.'

They sat and they waited, taking it in turns to check on Dick every half hour. Finally, the bedroom door opened and a very pale Dick wandered out.

'Dick.' Joey stood first and went to his side.

Dick bit his lip, clearly trying to hold it together. He allowed Joey to walk him to the sofa and he sat down between him and Jason.

'I wasn't trying to...' He started, but cut off, looking down at his hands as he rung them together. 'I just needed the thoughts to stop.'

'You should have called us if you were struggling Dickie.' Said Bruce softly.

'I didn't realise I was. But then...' His breath hitched and the tears began to fall. His eyes were wide as though seeing something no one else could. He wasn't breathing.

'Breath Dick.' Said Bruce, coming to kneel in front of him.

Dick's chest spasmed, as though trying to take in the air, but none was going in. Joey recognised the symptoms of a panic attack. Something had happened while he was away, something had sent Dick over the edge. But that didn't matter right now, Dick needed air.

Placing one hand on his chest and the other on his back he began rubbing circles in alternate directions. The circles were slow, but he pressed into Dick's thin frame firmly. All the while he shushed him, telling him to breathe. Finally, he took a shaky breath in, and then another.

'Joey.' Dick whispered when he had fully calmed down. 'I need to talk to Bruce.'

Joey looked at Bruce and then Jason. Dick's younger brother nodded and stood up. After moment'sts hesitation Joey rose from the sofa and followed Jason outside.

When they were gone, Bruce turned to his eldest. Dick's eyes had hardened and his hands were now steady.

'He's back.' His voice was hard and Bruce realised he was now talking to Nightwing, not Dick Grayson. He listened as Dick recounted his encounters with the Terminator and what the assassin had said to him the previous night. When he finished Bruce was near shaking with anger. This was the second time his son had broken because of that monster. But this would be the last.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jason and Joey stood outside in awkward silence. Jason lit a cigarette and leant against the wall of the building smoking it.

'I'm sorry, if what I said offended.' He didn't look at him and he didn't look particularly sorry, but Joey took it anyway. 'It's just...Dick's a special guy. He should hate the world for the shit its put him through, but he's kind. He'll do anything for anyone.'

Jason looked as though he were struggling to find the right words. Joey stayed silent, giving him the opportunity to get off his chest whatever he had to say.

'He's never allowed anyone to get close to him. I think he's afraid he'll lose them. I guess what I'm trying to say is...' He finally looked over at him. 'Please, don't hurt him.'

'Jason, your bother is the best thing to happen to me in a really long time. I have no intention of letting anyone, including myself, hurt him.'

This seemed to satisfy the other and they stood in silence again.

'And for the record, no I am not shagging your brother.'

Jason laughed, a good hearty laugh that Joey could tell was real.

'You want to though.' He teased.

'I'm not dignifying that with an answer.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'So, Joey. He seems nice.'

Dick had finished giving him the intel on Deathstroke. Bruce wanted to distract his eldest again before he left him.

'He is.' Said Dick.

'How long have you two been a thing?'

A blush crept across Dick's cheeks. 'A few months. I was going to tell you but...'

'But?'

'I was worried about what you would say?' Dick admitted.

'Why? Because he's a man? Dick, I've allowed you to fight dangerous psychopaths since you were ten years old, did you really think you dating someone the same sex would both me?'

Well, when you put it like that.

'I'm not sure about the decision to move in together...'

And there it was.

'Bruce I don't need that lecture right now.' Said Dick, bringing his knees up to his chest.

'I know. Just be careful.'

There was a knock on the door and Jason popped his head in.

'Well, you look a little less like death warmed up.' He said.

Dick flicked him the finger and Jason flicked it right back.

'Alfred will have you both putting money the swear jar.' Said Bruce, standing. 'We'll get out of your hair. Joey, it was nice to meet you. Dick, I'll see you in a few days.'

Dick nodded. He understood why they were leaving. They had patrol in a few hours. Even so, he felt a lot safer with them here. He watched them converse with Joey a little more and then his boyfriend showed them out.

Joey closed the door and turned back to talk to Dick only to have the younger tackle him in a hug. After the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

'Come on. That is enough excitement for one day.' Leading him to the bed room, they lay down under the covers, Dick still clinging to him.

'I don't expect you to tell me everything.' Said Joey. 'But please, I don't want to have to find you like that again.'

The tone of his voice made Dick's heartache. He'd wanted to sleep, to escape the thought of becoming Deathstroke's pawn again. In the moment that was all that mattered, he didn't want to fight anymore he had just wanted to sleep. But here, right here in this bed, was a reason to fight. If he could no longer do it for himself then he would do it for him.

'I'm sorry.' Dick said again.

'You don't need to apologise. Just sleep. Bruce is calling into the station, so don't worry about work. Just sleep.'

Dick relaxed. Bruce was dealing with work, Batman would create a plan for Deathstroke, Joey was here. Everything was fine. He just needed to sleep.

 **A/N Ah pain and despair. Something I am much more comfortable writing. Yes, I'm dark and twisted, you should read my novel (no seriously, it's coming). I hope this wasn't too dark for anyone. If anyone was effected by anything in this chapter, please feel free to contact me. Please review! K xx**


	12. Sex and Showers

**Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for all readers, contains scenes of a sexual nature. Please also note that this chapter does not in any way affect the plot, so you can skip it if you don't want to read it without missing any of the story.**

When Dick awoke he felt disgusting. There was an acidic taste in his mouth and his throat burned. Peeling himself out of bed, he padded over to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he felt more human. He looked at himself in the mirror, sighing at what looked back. He looked like crap, skinny, pale, tired; Deathstroke was right, he had been on the edge of breaking.

He went back over to the door and cracked it open. Joey was still in bed, asleep. Dick watched him for a while, slowly opening the door and leaning against the frame. He watched his chest rise and fall, he scanned every detail of his sleeping features. It dawned on him as he stood there. He had always been afraid of getting too close to anyone in fear of them seeing the scarred mess of his body, his broken mind.

But this man, he'd seen his scars, all of them. He'd seen them and he was still here, still asleep in his bed.

'It's kind of creepy you staring at me like that.'

Dick grinned as Joey turned onto his back, bringing an arm behind his head.

'Although, you in that towel I could stare at all day.'

Dick bit his lip and went over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'You alright?' Asked Joey.

Dick nodded, leaning forward and kissing him. As he kissed, he moved so that he was leaning into him, his hand coming to rest on Joey's chest.

'Dick, what are you doing?'

Dick stopped, his fingers balling into Joey's shirt.

'You're still here.' He said.

'Yes.'

'Even after everything, you saw yesterday. You're still here.'

Joey sat up, holding Dick by his shoulders.

'Of course, I'm still here. Dick, don't you understand how much you mean to me?'

Dick reached forward and claimed his lips again, his arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled himself up and straddled his lap, not caring that his damp skin was getting the sheets wet.

Joey held him, kissing him back, but wondering what had come over him. Dick was usually quite shy, he never took charge, he seemed content to follow Joey's lead. But he was taking charge now, Joey had to wonder how far he wanted to take this.

'Dick.' He held him at arm's length for a moment. 'Before we do anything else, I want to make sure you're alright. I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later.' He remembered what Jason had said, Dick was afraid of losing people, and his boyfriend had been surprised that he was still here after the events of last night. The last thing Joey wanted was for Dick to think he had to make it up to him. Give himself to him, to make him stay.

But Dick bit his lip and smiled.

'You're still here.' Dick repeated, 'After seeing all my scars. You didn't run, you stayed and you brought me back from the brink. I'm not going to regret anything. I've never been so sure of anything.'

Joey suddenly realised where Dick was going with this. He wrapped his arms around Dick's torso and brought him down onto the bed so that he could lean over him.

'You sure?'

Dick nodded, meeting his eyes. 'But, I've never...' The shyness was back, and he looked embarrassed.

'Never been with a guy?' Joey tried to finish for him.

'Never with...anyone.' Dick admitted.

Joey was taken aback for a minute. 'You're a virgin?'

Dick shrugged. It was then Joey realised what this meant to Dick. He was giving himself to him, not because he felt he had to or that he owed it to him. But because he trusted him.

Joey kissed him deeply, a hand travelling down to remove the towel that graced his boyfriend's hips. He took him in his hand and started biting his neck as Dick quivered beneath him. After a while, he moved back up to the younger man's ear.

'Turn over, it will be easier.'

Dick did as he was told, turning over and then allowing Joey to raise him up onto his knees, his head resting on the pillows. He felt vulnerable and had to remind himself that he wanted this, that he trusted Joey. He closed his eyes, calming his nerves. They shot open again, however, when he felt something warm and wet...there. For a moment it felt strange, but then as it pushed forward Dick couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His hands clinging to the bedspread and Joey lubricated him.

They continued like this for several minutes, Dick getting lost in the sensation until a new one entered his senses. Joey's tongue was replaced by something long and thin, which Dick rationalised as his fingers. It felt strange, alien, and not very pleasant. Dick grunted and shifted himself against the pillows.

'I know it's uncomfortable. But it won't be for long. Relax.'

Dick worked on relaxing but just as he was getting there, Joey added another digit, causing him to shift uncomfortably again.

'You're doing great. Keep relaxing.'

The same pattern proceeded but this time it was more than discomfort. Dick moaned in pain as he was stretched.

'I'm sorry. But we need to do this first, otherwise you won't enjoy the next bit.'

Dick could feel Joey moving, bending and twisting his fingers. Suddenly, a spike of pleasure shot through him. He cried out. He cried out again as Joey repeated the movement. The pain was ebbing away and soon Dick was practically a withering mess on the sheets. He couldn't control the sounds escaping his mouth.

'I think you're ready.' Joey moved away, removing his own clothes then coming back to kneel behind him. He clicked the cap on a bottle of lube. Dick had to wonder where the hell he had got it from.

Joey asked him again if he was sure and Dick nodded. Despite the pain, he knew he wanted this. He gripped the sheets once again as the pain started to build, it was sharp and constant as Joey slowly entered him. It felt like an age before a hand rested on his back, gently rubbing it, telling him the worst part was over.

It was hard going at first, it just felt alien and sore. But as Joey built up a rhythm and kept hitting something deep inside him Dick found himself relaxing and the more he relaxed the more amazing it felt.

'Joey.' Dick panted.

'Yeh.'

'I want to turn over.'

There was a moments pause as Joey seem to regain control of himself. He pulled out and Dick turned over. As they began again, Dick found this new position hit different places and lying like this he could interact with the other man, touch him, kiss him.

Time passed in each other's arms but finally, it came to an end.

Dick fell back against the pillows, exhausted. He was sore but he was more than content. Joey lay on top of him for a while, catching his own breath before moving to lie next to him.

'I think I love you, Richard Grayson.' He breathed.

Dick looked over at him in shock. Had he really heard what he thought he had. Joey looked over at him and laughed.

'You don't need to look so shocked.' He pulled Dick closer to him and Dick happily obliged. 'You ok?'

'More than ok.' Dick laughed.

'Good. Now, I don't know about you. But I need a nap.'

Dick glanced at the clock on the side. It was still quite early if he hurried he could still make it into the station.

'Don't even think about it.' Joey mumbled, not opening his eyes.

'I wasn't doing anything!' Dick protested.

'I can practically hear your thoughts.' Said Joey. 'You're not going to work. Not today.'

Dick sat up and leant against the headboard. He winced, his body sore. He looked down at Joey who seemed to be drifting off again. He sat there watching him for a few minutes until he started to feel a sticky sensation between his legs. For the second time that morning, he slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He stood under the hot water of the shower, letting his sins wash away down the plug hole.

The hot water felt good against his skin, he closed his eyes and let all his aching muscles relax.

He grinned wolfishly when he heard the shower door open and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

'I thought you were taking a nap.'

'I was, but then I realised something. You haven't truly experience sex until you've had it in the shower.'

'Oh really.' Said Dick, pretending to ignore the hands that were beginning to descend down his body. 'So, you're doing me a favour.'

'The biggest favour.' Joey kissed his neck, causing Dick to laugh as it tickled across his skin. He was pressed forward, his hands resting against the cold tiled wall whilst the hot steaming water hit his back.

It still hurt, and his hissed against the pain as Joey entered him again. But the pain didn't last as long and soon they developed a rhythm in the confines of the shower.

 **A/N: Oh God, I'm dying. I've never written sex before so please forgive this chapter. I've given it a go though and I know a few of you readers have been egging for this chapter since the beginning. Please review! K x**


	13. Family and Rainstorms

**Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for some readers.**

Dick was going to throw up. There were butterflies in his stomach and they were going to make him throw up.

Logically, he knew that Bruce and Jason had already met Joey. But seeing as the situation had been clouded by his apparent suicide attempt, Dick wasn't prepared to count that as a proper introduction. This however, was.

He and Joey were on their way to Gotham for dinner at Wayne Manor. It was the perfect opportunity to introduce his boyfriend to his family and vice versa. He was going to be sick.

Since there were two of them, Joey had borrowed his dads car and had driven them to Gotham. Dick wasn't about to complain, he'd spent practically the entire journey debating whether or not he should be breathing into a paper bag. Joey on the other hand seemed all to calm. He sat in the driver seat, looking to his side every so often and chuckling at Dick's expression.

'I don't understand how you're so chilled out.' Said Dick, causing Joey to laugh some more. 'You won't find it so funny when I meet your dad for the first time.'

'Oh you won't be meeting him for a while.'

Dick gave him a funny look.

'Trust me, it's for your own good.' Joey's face had hardened. Dick dropped the subject.

'Well, at least I know you get on with Jason.' Dick muttered, going through his mind all the ways Joey meeting Damien could go terribly wrong. There were so many, most of them ending in bloodshed

Joey suddenly sniggered and put his hand over his mouth, laughing at his own private joke.

'What?' Asked Dick.

'Nothing...just something your brother said when he was here.'

'What did he say?' Asked Dick, suspiciously. Jason had no filter. After some prying, Joey finally shrugged.

'He asked whether we were shagging. His words not mine.'

'And what did you tell him?' Dick exclaimed.

'Well, no.' said Joey, keeping his eyes on the road. 'Because at the time we weren't. I just find it somewhat ironic that in the two days since he asked me, we did end up having sex.' He cleared his throat. 'Lots and lots of sex.' He said with a chuckle.

'Please don't. I don't want to be thinking about that while I'm panicking about Bruce, my brothers and oh my god, Alfred.' Dick covered his face with his hands. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh, cry or be sick at the thought of Alfred having any, ANY idea what he had spent the last two days doing.

'Babe, you really need to calm down.' Said Joey, glancing over at his boyfriend, who was verging on hyperventilating. He really didn't understand. He had seen Dick take down a thief, twice his size and high on heroin without blinking an eye. And yet, right now he was a mess. 'Do you want me to pull over?'

Dick shook his head. 'Sorry. I'm calm, I'm calm.'

'You don't...regret what we did do you?' Joey asked gently.

Dick swivelled round to look directly at him.

'God no!' He said. 'It's just, my family means a lot to me, and you mean a lot to me. I want you all to get along because I don't know what I would do if you didn't.'

'Richard, it's going to be fine. Your family and I are going to get on like a house on fire.' Joey glanced over again and saw Dick had settled back in his seat. 'And I promise I won't bring up what we did on the kitchen floor until after dessert.'

Had he not been driving, Dick swore he would have punched him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Master Dick, it is very good to see you.' The old butler opened the door for them and accepted a hug from Dick.

'It's good to see you Alfie. This is Joey. Joey this is Alfred.'

Joey shook the old mans hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.' he said.

'Like wise, Master Joesph.'

Joey glanced at Dick, clearly unsure about being called 'Master.'

'Don't worry you'll get used to it.' Dick said to him quietly as they were led into the house.

'Grayson!' A young boy came flying down the large stair case. He wrapped his arms around Dick, who seemed shocked by the gesture at first, before wrapping his arms around him.

'Hey, Dami.' The kid held tighter to Dick's thin frame.

'Damien, let Dick breathe.'

'Shut your mouth, Drake!'

Another kid in his mid teens came down the stairs. His black hair reaching his chin, green eyes full of concern as he looked his older brother up and down.

'Tim!' Dick grinned, either oblivious to the concerned gaze or ignoring it. 'Joey these are my brothers Tim and Damien. Guys, this is Joey.'

Both boys said hi. Damien stood before Joey, hands on his hips and glared up at the man.

'What exactly is your relationship with Grayson?'

'Ok let's move on.' Dick pushed Joey into the living room, glancing back and raising an eyebrow at his brothers.

'Welcome to the mad house.' Said Bruce, when they entered the living room. He was leaning against the piano. Dick guessed that he had just locked the entrance to the bat cave. 'It's good to see you again, Joey.'

Bruce looked over the two young men before him. Dick looked a lot better than he had when he had seen him a few days ago. He still looked tired but he held himself a bit taller and the smile on his face was real. Bruce had a strong feeling the blonde man standing next to his son was to thank.

'Dinner will be ready shortly, Master Bruce.' Said Alfred, as he passed the doorway heading to the kitchen.

'Where's Jason?' Asked Dick, he had been counting on having the eldest of his brothers on Joey's side. Plus he wanted to slap him one for asking Joey about their sex life. A blush threatened to creep across his cheeks and Dick had to mentally kick himself. Don't think about it, don't think about it.

'He's out at the moment. Should be home soon.' Bruce's statement was vague, his eyes met Dick's briefly. Dick realised Jason was out on Bat business. He frowned, why was Red Hood out during the day? What was he up too?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner was awkward. Tim was being very quiet, Damien was glaring at Joey and Bruce was doing his best not to allow his over protective nature to show. Dick looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up whole, but Joey seemed relaxed, he sat beside Dick making small talk with Bruce. Under the table his hand gripped Dick's, squeezing it reassuringly.

'So Joey,' said Bruce, 'where are you from?'

'I was an army brat, I travelled around a lot.'

Dick glanced over at him, he didn't know that.

'Is your family still in the army?'

'No, my Mom died when I was ten and my Dad left the army shortly after.' His voice didn't falter, he was used to telling this story. 'My sister and I lived with him for a while, but we had a falling out with him when I was nineteen. We've only recently got back in touch.'

'What did you fall out over?' Asked Damien, never one to mince his words. Dick went to tell him off but Joey said it was ok.

'My dad did something to someone that was unforgivable. My sister and I didn't want any part of it. He gave us a choice, to stand with him or the person he was hurting. We made our decision.'

Dick gripped the hand in his tighter. He'd never realised it, but like his own, Joey's past was far from perfect. Maybe that was why they pulled each other in.

They turned the conversation to lighter topics, eventually the topic of how they met was brought up.

'He threw coffee over me.' Said Dick, taking a sip of his water.

'He what?' Said Tim, sitting up and talking for the first time in a while. He had a grin on his face and for the first time Joey looked embarrassed.

'Yeh, Babs and I were at a coffee shop, Joey was working and he accidentally spilt coffee over me.'

'Then you forgot your keys and had to come back for them.' Said Joey, smiling at the memory of their first conversation. 'We sat and chatted for a while and I gave you a lift back to the commissioners.'

Bruce sat back and listened while his son recounted the tale.

'We met up again in Blud Haven and got to know each other.'

'Ah but it wasn't until after you got mugged that we really connected.'

Dick's eyes suddenly went wide and his fingernails dug into Joey's hand.

'Wait what?' Asked Bruce, leaning forward to look at Dick. 'When were you mugged?'

Joey looked to Dick, realising his mistake.

'We can talk about it later.' Said Dick, not looking away from Joey. His eyes were pleading him not to say anything else.

'No, we can talk about it now. What happened, were you hurt? Dick!'

Thankfully, the front door opened at that moment and Jason walked in soaked to the bone.

'It is pissing it down out there, some of the roads are starting to flood.' He walked into the dining room, shaking his head making droplets of water spray left and right.

'Master Jason, please refrain from acting like a dog.' Said Alfred, coming up behind him and handing Jason a towel.

'Sorry, Alf.' He dried his hair and looked around the room. 'Hey Joey, hows it going?'

'Hi Jason. Bit wet out there?'

Jason came and sat on the other side of Joey.

'Yeh, it's getting a bit hairy out there, my bike slipped a few times. Doesn't look like its going to let up any time soon either.' He saw Dick and Joey glance at each other. 'You guys weren't thinking about driving home tonight were you?'

Dick nodded and Bruce cleared his throat.

'If the roads are that dangerous, neither of you are going anywhere. You're always welcome here.' Bruce leant back in his chair again. The conversation became lighter again as Alfred brought out dessert. Now that Jason was present, and he and Joey were chatting, Dick felt more at ease. After dinner was done, Jason took Joey to see the bike in the garage, leaving Dick with Bruce.

'So, I take it it wasn't really a mugging.' He said quietly.

'No, it was my first run in with Deathstroke. His psycho son managed to bruise my lung.'

Bruce brushed a hand through his hair. 'And you didn't tell me because...?'

'I was fine.' Dick shook his head when Bruce gave him a look, 'No, seriously Bruce, I was fine. Joey took good care of me.'

Bruce eyed his eldest for a moment, but then accepted what he was saying.

'It's starting to get late. You're room hasn't been touched since you moved out and Alfred can set the guest room up.'

Dick raised and eyebrow at his father, horror in his eyes. Was he really going to make it that awkward!

'Richard.'said Bruce, trying to suppress the grin that threatened to spread over his face. 'I was kidding.'

'Don't do that. Please.' Said Dick. His nerves could not take much more.

Bruce laughed. 'Go to bed, Dick. Hopefully, the rain will stop during the night.'

'Are you going out tonight?' Dick asked, it was only coming up for ten, it wasn't exactly late.

Bruce nodded, confirming Dick's theory that he wanted Joey out of sight. Dick nodded and went to find his boyfriend. He found Joey and Jason, just coming back from the garage.

'Bruce is turning in.' Said Dick, 'To be honest I'm knackered too, are you ready for bed?'

Jason picked up on the hidden meaning.

'Yeh, I'm hitting the hay as well. I'll see you love birds in the morning.' He disappeared up the stairs, where they could hear Damien and Tim arguing. The voices died away as all parties disappeared to their respective rooms. Dick turned to Joey.

'Lead the way.'Joey said, his hand rested against Dick's arm. Dick took his hand and led him up the stairs. The slowly walked down the corridor to the third door on the right. Dick's hand rested on the cold metal of the door knob. This would be the first time he allowed someone, other than Wally or Babs into his room. The first time a lover had come into this room.

'So this is your childhood room.' Said Joey when they walked in.

'One of them, yeh.'

He looked around the large room, taking in the soft cream walls and expensive furnishings. The heavy red curtains covering the large windows and the matching pair that were tied at each corner of the four poster bed.

Dick quietly closed the door behind them.

'There's a shower through that door.' He said, pointing to the other side of the room. 'Or a bath, if you prefer.'

Joey turned away from the room and took his boyfriends hips in his hands. 'Only if you're going to join me.'

Even if he hadn't been trying to distract Joey so that his family could decend to the cave, that was an offer Dick could not refuse. Fifteen minutes later, they were soaking in the large tub, surrounded by bubbles. Dick leant back again his boyfriends chest.

'You never told me you moved around as a kid.' Said Dick.

'It never came up.'

'You don't talk about your family a lot.'

'Neither do you.' Joey rubbed his hands down Dick's thighs. 'Does it bother you, that I didn't tell you?'

'No.' Said Dick, he was hardly one to judge on secret keeping. 'It's something we have in common.'

The water felt great against his skin and Dick could feel himself relaxing. Despite having the last few days away from the station, he was still exhausted, still wound tight.

'You're families nice.' Said Joey, still caressing his thighs. 'Although, I see what you mean about Damien. What's going on there?'

'Don't ask.' Dick chuckled, opening his legs slightly.

Joey took the hint and lowered his hands, taking old of Dick's manhood. Dick moaned, reaching a hand back to wrap his fingers in Joey's short hair. As Joey jacked him off, Dick's moans became louder.

Joey shushed him but Dick smiled.

'Don't worry. The walls are thick, practically sound proof.'

'Well then.' He lowered his head and started sucking on the flesh of Dick's neck, causing Dick's breathing to escalate.

'This waters starting to get a little cold.' Joey whispered. 'I think it's time for bed.'

They made their way out of the bathroom, still dripping from the bathwater. Dick grabbed a towel as they exited and started drying them both down. He got down on his knees and dried Joey's legs. Joey moaned, he couldn't believe his luck that this sexy man was his.

'The sight of you on your knees is to die for.' He said meeting Dick's eye. His breathing hitched as Dick took him in his mouth. When they had first started dating, Dick had been hesitant. But over the last few days he had become a lot more comfortable with their intimacy. And Joey, really, really, wasn't complaining. He held Dick's head gently, rubbing his hair between his fingers. Even when slightly damp, Dick's hair was so soft. The sight of Dick's head bobbing up and down on his crotch was enough to take him over the edge. He tried to warn him, but the words were on deaf ears and Joey was shocked as Dick swallowed it down.

'That was hot.' He said as Dick came back up, licking his lips. 'I take it you've got over your melt down.'

Dick glanced over at the clock on his old desk. They should be down in the cave by now.

'I'm over it.' He stepped forward, claiming Joey's lips with his own. Joey grabbed his naked thighs and lifted him. Dick wrapped his legs around him as they walked over to the bed.

'Why does it feel so much sexier, knowing your family is just outside that door.' Said Joey, a twinkle in his eyes.

Dick knew his family wasn't outside, they were below the building, but the fact Joey thought that was turning him on too.

Joey kissed down his body, lifting his legs onto his shoulders and started prepping him with his tongue. Dick played along with the whole 'parents next door' thing, pushing his fist into his mouth to suppress his moans. He yelped in surprise when Joey flipped him over.

'Have you got any lube?'

Dick froze. No he did not. His face must have given him away because Joey laughed.

'You're such a virgin.' He said slapping Dick's ass. 'I have an idea.' He disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing moments later with body lotion.

Dick got up on his knees, his fingers grasping the bedsheets in anticipation. He forgot all about trying to be quiet as Joey entered him slowly. After the last few days of sex, he had become a lot looser which made penetration a lot easier, but he was also starting to get sore. For some reason, the pain of the friction felt so sensual.

Dick started panting, mewing as Joey bottomed out.

'You seem pretty relaxed with this now.' Said Joey over his shoulder, rocking slightly to each side. The small movement felt like electric down Dick's spine. 'What do you say we take it up a notch?'

Dick nodded into the pillows.

'Come on, Dickie. Let me here you say it.'

'Fuck me, Joey.'

That was all the encouragement Joey needed, he pulled out of Dick before slamming back in and then repeating. Dick cried out in pleasure as he was roughly penetrated again and again, all pretence of being quiet forgotten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Morning sunshine.'

Dick jumped slightly as he walked into the kitchen. It was early and a Sunday, he hadn't expected anyone to be up.

'Morning. How did it go last night?'

'Not to bad. Nothing really happened. I think the rain put a lot of people off.' Bruce watched as Dick walked through the kitchen to the coffee machine. 'You alright?'

'Yeh, why?'

'You're limping.'

Dick groaned. 'Drop it Bruce.'

'Drop what? I just want to know why...oh..Oh!' Realisation dawned on Bruce's face. Dick turned back to the machine, filling two mugs with coffee.

'As long as you're being safe.'

'Oh God, Bruce. Please don't.' Dick still hadn't properly looked at Bruce, he walked over to the fridge and hid the blush on his face with the door. 'It's not like I'm going to get pregnant.'

Bruce tapped his finger against his own coffee mug. He guessed that answered the question of where Dick stood in his relationship. Not that it was a question Bruce had been asking, or had ever wanted the answer too.

'Don't be naive, Dick.'

'I'm not Bruce. Joey is clean and I...Well, you know.'

Bruce nodded, letting Dick collect the mugs and start making his way out. Dick suddenly felt very conscious of the way he walking. Had he not just had that embarrassing conversation with his father, he would have laughed about the fact Joey had fucked him last night to the point he couldn't walk straight.

 **A/N You know the drill. Please review. K xx**


	14. Sofas and Truths

**Warning: This chapter may not be suitable for some readers.**

Three weeks later, life had returned to somewhat normalcy. Both Dick and Joey were back at work, back in their routine. Dick had been keeping to the shadows on his nightly patrols. Until Batman came up with a plan to deal with the mercenary, he didn't want to risk having a run in with the father-son duo. So far his plan of staying hidden was working.

Joey was still doing the late shift, but while he was at home he made sure Dick was eating, sleeping and taking care of himself. It was something Bruce had secretly made him promise before they had left Wayne Manor the day after the storm. Dick seemed to be getting his mental and physical health back on track.

It was early afternoon. Dick was at work and Joey had been up for about an hour. Sat on the sofa with a mug of coffee, pen between his fingers. He was trying his hand at songwriting. With the damage to his vocal chords, he couldn't sing for shit. But he figured he could find someone to sing while he played. For the moment he was doing his best to sing under his breath, but it sounded like crap and it was rubbing his throat raw. He was drawn away from his playing by the sound of the doorbell. Placing the pen behind his ear, Joey walked over to the intercom.

'Hello?' His voice was raspy again, it hurt to talk.

'Let me up.'

'Dad?'

'We need to talk, let me up.'

Joey pressed the door release and opened the front door. After a few minutes, Slade appeared in the stairwell.

'What do you want?' Asked Joey, rubbing his throat.

Slade ignored him for the moment, letting himself into the apartment. Joey shut the door behind them and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Where have you been? I've been trying to get hold of you for weeks.'

'There was an incident. Dick needed me.' Said Joey, that was all he was prepared to tell him. He didn't want Slade to know about Dick's fragile mental state, his father had a habit of using people's weaknesses against them.

Slade didn't seem happy with the answer. He huffed angrily, then took a look around the flat. His eyes came to rest on a framed photo on the coffee table, he went and picked it up. It was a picture of the two young men. Dick had jumped on Joey's back with a camera in his hands. It was a little blurry, but it was the first photo they had of the two of them.

Joey swallowed as he watched his dad looking at the picture. He was nervous, he could feel the rage rolling off Slade.

'We're doing it tonight.'said Slade bluntly. 'We're going to draw him out and take him down.'

'No. I want out of this. I have a real chance of making a life here. I won't throw that away.'

Slade approached him, the picture still in his hand. His one good eye was glaring daggers.

'You will. We had a deal.' He looked down at the picture in his hand. 'He's a good-looking man your cop. It would be a shame if he had an unfortunate accident whilst on duty.'

Joey glared right back.

'Don't you dare go anywhere near him. I swear I'll...'

'You'll what Joseph? Everything you are is because of me. Without me, you would still be living rough and silent. Or did you forget that it was me who paid for the operation to give you back your voice.'

Joey went silent, looking down at the ground.

'I'll do it. Just stay away from Dick.'

Slade gave him the photo and headed for the door.

'Meet me at the base after sundown. We're ending this tonight.' He let himself out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Joey sank to the ground. One last time, he would become Jericho one last time. He had to, to protect Dick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'You've done it again haven't you?' Said Dick, hand on hip giving his boyfriend a disapproving look. 'I told you not to over use your voice. You sound like a bloody robot.'

'Thanks.' Joey croaked.

'Are you going to be alright going to work?'

'Yeh, I'll be fine. Doesn't take much talking to pour drinks and clear tables.' Joey rubbed his throat.

'Stop talking if it hurts.' Said Dick, taking up a pen from the coffee table and throwing it at him. He rolled his eyes and started removing his uniform. 'Jason's coming over later.'

 _When?_ Joey wrote.

'In a few hours. Help me with these will you?' Dick came and sat down on the sofa next to Joey and lifted his feet onto the other's lap. Joey undid his laces and pulled off his shoes. He started rubbing Dick's tired feet.

'I think I freaked him out when I took those pills.' Dick confessed. 'He was never this adamant to come visit before.'

 _You freaked us all out._

Dick read the note and look at him sadly, apologising once again about that night. Joey shook his head and pulled Dick over to him.

'As long as you're alright.' He whispered, his forehead touching Dicks. For a moment he held him tight, reassuring himself of Dick's physical presence. He would do anything to protect this man.

Dick pulled away and walked into the bedroom to get changed. Joey watched him go then looked back at the picture on the table, the one his father had been holding earlier that day. He knew all too well what his father was capable of, and he knew Slade didn't deal in empty threats. If he didn't help him tonight he would hurt Dick, or worse. Joey gripped his hands into fists. He didn't know what his father's problem was with Nightwing, but if sacrificing the hero would save Dick's life he would do it.

Dick came wandering back into the living room in his shirt and boxers.

'That is a very serious face.'

'Got a lot on my mind. Sorry.' Joey coughed and Dick rolled his eyes, coming to stand in front of him.

'What do I have to do to get you to cheer up and shut up?'

Joey shrugged and then quickly pulled Dick down again so the younger man was straddling his lap. He brought his head down and claimed his mouth, pushing his tongue against Dick's. Maybe it was the threat against Dick's life, maybe it was because he knew he had to see his father in a few hours, but Joey was suddenly filled with need.

His thumbs found the hem of Dicks boxers and quickly brought them down and removed them without breaking their kiss. His hands instantly found Dick's bare skin and probed for entrance. Dick raised himself up to give him better access.

He brought his hand up to Dick's mouth and he sucked on his fingers for a minute before Joey lowered them again and breached him. He didn't wasteany timee, he needed him. With their lips still connected he lowered his slacks to his knees and lined Dick up, lowering him down slowly. Dick winced and grit his teeth, not used to being entered so quickly and without proper lubrication. He felt like he was tearing as he lowered himself, but the pain started to dissipate when he was fully down. He rested for a moment, adjusting and catching his breath before continuing their tongue tennis. They both moaned into the kiss as they rocked.

Joey held him tight, lifting him and lowering him down. Dick's fingernails were digging into his back as he thrust into him.

Dick was losing all sense of reality, all he could think about was the sensations, the sharp pain and the soft pleasure. Joey's rhythm was becoming more erratic, a sign Dick knew meant he was about to cum inside him.

It was then that a key entered the lock and the front door opened.

'Holy fuck!' Jason cried, slamming the door shut.

Dick launched himself off Joey, grabbing one of the couch cushions to cover himself, ignoring the pain caused by Joey pulling out so violently.

'Jason!' Dick shouted.

Joey pulled up his slacks and Dick grabbed his boxer shorts. When they were both more decent, Dick marched to the door and ripped it open.

'What the hell!' He cried.

'What?' Said Jason entering the apartment. 'You knew I was coming. Jesus, you two are like fucking rabbits.'

'Where the hell did you get a key?' Said Dick, face still red and ass still sore.

'I had one made after your little incident. I didn't want to risk not being able to get in again.'

'Jason, thats super illegal.' Said Dick aghast.

'So?' Jason shrugged and Dick remembered who he was talking too. This was the guy that had entered their lives when he'd attempted to steal the tires off the Bat-mobile. He wasn't exactly known for his respect of the law. Even so...

'You could have at least knocked.'

'I'm sorry, it didn't even occur to me that you two would be fucking on the sofa!'

'Language.' Said Dick, turning away from his brother and going to the kitchen, hiding the bright red of his cheeks.

Joey had been very quiet throughout this interaction, finally deciding it would be best not to talk. Silently he creeped into the bedroom to get ready for work while Dick argued with his brother.

'Why are you so early anyway?'

'Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.' Jason grinned 'Are you really angry about the key?'

Dick glared at him. 'No.' He admitted.

'Then what are you really angry about?' Jason could read Dick like a book. His brother was flustered, not angry. And now that he had gotten over the image of seeing his brother take it up the ass, it was kind of funny.

'I'm not angry at you, I'm pissed at your timing.' Said Dick, his glare softening. Jason didn't look impressed as he realised what Dick was insinuating.

'Ew, Dick.'

Joey re-entered, picking up his bag from the living room and walking over to Dick.

'I'm going to head to work.' He croaked, kissing Dick's cheek. 'See you Jay.'

'Bye.' Said Jason. The brothers were silent until he had gone. 'He sounds like shit.'

'Yeh I know.' Said Dick. 'He needs to stop over working his voice.'

Jason went to sit on the sofa but thought better of it, sitting on the coffee table instead he looked up at Dick with a grin.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Said Jay, leaning forward on his legs. 'It's just nice to see that you've finally let someone close to you. Not that I ever want to see it again but, at least I know you're happy.'

'I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.' Said Dick grinning back.

'Yeh, well don't push it Golden Boy. If I ever see your ass like that again I'll shove one of my guns up it.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jericho rubbed his throat as he sat, perched and ready in the darkness. Slade was by his side; other than to give him his orders the other man hadn't said a word to him. He didn't mind, after this was done, Joey hoped he never had to see the man again.

They had been sat for quiet a while, watching over a rooftop. Apparently, Deathstroke had been watching Nightwing for the last few weeks. His routes changed every night, but this was somewhere he always came. Jericho had asked why, the answer was strange, almost personal.

'He likes to be high up. This is the tallest building in Blud Haven.' This wasn't a fact he could have dredged up from a file, this was a personal detail, something he only could have known after spending considerable amount of time with someone. But when did Deathstroke spend time close to Nightwing?

They sat and they waited, finally through the black of the night, they saw the blue bird land on the roof top. He seemed relaxed, at ease. Looking out at the city, arms relaxed as his side. He didn't move as they drew closer, but when they were a few metres away the vigilante spun round, releasing several sharp disks.

Jericho dodged them, going straight in for the attack. Nightwing had already fled, clearly not wanting to engage in a fight with them both again. He dove over the roof top after him and this time Slade didn't stop him.

Jericho caught hold of the zip-line and tugged, causing the hero to tumble onto a lower roof top. He rolled and brought himself back up into a defensive as Jericho landed in a crouch.

Deathstroke was no where to be seen, Jericho didn't much care where the man was. All he wanted was to take down Nightwing quickly. He wanted his part in this to be over.

Attacking again, he initiated a one on one with the hero. Unlike last time, he was playing offence. But Nightwing seemed more determined tonight and now that it was one on one the fight was more fair. They appeared to be equally matched. Each time he managed to land a hit, Nightwing would always get back up. Finally he landed a kick to the centre of the mans chest and Nightwing was sent flying, hitting a wall and knocking his shoulder out of place with a crack.

He was in pain, Jericho could see it in the way the hero held himself as he got back up. He attacked again and Nightwing was on the ground once more. But he tried to regain his footing.

'Stay down.' He croaked. He didn't want to hurt the guy more than he needed too.

But Nightwing looked up at him. His masked eyes wide with horror. Jericho's world came crashing down with one word from the masked mans lips.

'Joey?'

There was a flash of red to his side and then the world went black.

 **A/N: And the cat is out of the bag. You have no idea how much I have been trying to work out how I was going to get Dick to realise Jericho was Joey. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! K xx**


	15. Explanations and Sedatives

When he came too, his boyfriend's name was on his lips. His head was throbbing and as he looked up at the bright lights above him, he realised his mask was still in place. Tenderly Joey sat up, raising a hand to his throbbing temple, he felt a lump that stung when he touched it.

The only way he could describe his current environment was a tank. The room had four walls but the forth was made of glass, keeping him separate from the world on the other side.

He thought about how he had got here. Wherever here was.

He had been hunting Nightwing. They had fought. Nightwing had known his name, he had said it before something had knocked him out. The way the name had rolled off his lips, it sounded so familiar. He sat there, head in his hands. His head was still ringing from the blow, but it was right there, on the edge of his memory. All at once his mind cleared and a face was at the forefront of his memory.

'Dick.' He whispered in realisation.

'I had to check. I had to check it was really you.'

Joey raised his head quickly to the voice beyond the glass. Despite the reflected glare, the bluebird on his chest was visible. Joey stood and walked closer and saw the man on the other side. He was holding his arm, which hung limply at his side, clearly badly dislocated. But that wasn't what Joey was focused on, he was looking at the man's face and the look in his eyes. It was Dick and he looked broken.

'Did you know?'

'Know what?'

'Who I was? Is that why you got close to me? To get close to Nightwing?'

Joey stared at him. Is that really what he thought?

'No. Dick, I love you.' Joey shouted pressing his hands against the glass. Dick flinched away so Joey didn't raise his voice any further. He was still curious as to how Dick had come into contact with the Terminator in the first place.

'How did you get caught up with him? He knows you.'

'He knows nothing about me.' Dick spat.

'You can't be angry at me for not telling you Dick, you kept your secret from me too.'

Anger flared in Dick's eyes.

'You think I'm angry because you choose to put on a mask?' He came up to the glass, still holding his arm, his jaw tight. 'I'm angry because you chose to help _him._ '

'He's my father.'

'He's a monster.'

Joey didn't want to defend him, but he was his father. 'He's flawed.'

'No Joseph. He's a monster. Only a monster would kidnap a sixteen-year-old boy, lock him in the dark and torture him until his only way out was suicide.' Dick shouted.

Joey's eyes widened in shock.

'How do you know about that?'

Dick looked at him with sad, broken eyes. Joey shook his head, disbelieving. 'It was you. You were Robin.'

'Dick.' Red Hood entered, he marched over to Dick and gently took him by the shoulders. 'You need medical attention. Go downstairs, you don't need to be around him.' The helmeted face looked at Joey. 'And you are going to shut it. Unless you want me to hit you with my gun again.'

Joey ignored the man in the red helmet.

'Dick, please. Look at me.'

'I said shut it!' Red Hood slammed his fist against the glass. 'You don't get to hurt him anymore. Not you, or anyone else in your twisted family.'

Dick slowly looked back at the man behind the glass.

'I trusted you.' He whispered.

'Dick, you have to believe me. Everything I did was to protect you. He threatened your life, so we made a deal. If I helped him capture Nightwing, he would let me leave. If I didn't he was going to hurt you!' Said Joey, desperation in his voice. 'If I'd known at the time that you were the same person I...' He cut off. Realisation dawning upon him. He hadn't known Dick was Nightwing. But Slade had. He'd played him.

Joey shook with anger. 'How could I have been so stupid. I should have known he would never let me go that easily.'

Both the Bat brothers looked at him with confusion then alarm as Joey pressed both hands against the glass.

'Dick. Don't go back to the apartment.'

'Why?'

'Deathstroke knows who you are and he knows where we live. If you go back to the flat, chances are he'll be waiting. That's why he came round the other day, he was confirming exactly where you were.'

Dick's eyes widened in horror.

'You let an assassin into our apartment!' He shouted. 'You let Deathstroke into our home!'

'Dick, please I didn't know...'

'I don't care if you didn't know. You knew who he was. You knew what he was capable of, what he'd already done. ' Dick was shaking. 'How could you still face him? When you knew what he did to Robin!'

Joey noticed that Dick had referred to himself in the third person. Like he was separating himself from the event.

Joey blinked and a redhead was suddenly stood beside his boyfriend. Much like Red Hood, he gently took Dick by the shoulders.

'Come on dude, let's go fix that shoulder.' He said quietly. With one last glare, Dick seemed to deflate, he allowed the redhead to steer him out of the room. When they were gone Red Hood removed his helmet.

'You promised me you wouldn't hurt him.'

Jason. Thought Joey, he should have known.

'I tried to protect him.' Said Joey.

'Not fucking hard enough.'

'Red Hood.' Both looked to the door to see Batman enter. 'Go and see to Nightwing.' Red Hood nodded and left. Batman turned back to Joey. 'We need to talk.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'This is going to hurt.' Wally lifted and pushed Dick's arm, popping it back into place. Dick wince but didn't cry out. 'How does that feel?'

'Fine.' Said Dick.

'Fine good? Or I'm Nightwing and I'm don't like to admit I'm in pain, fine?'

'It's fine, Wally.'

The redhead came and sat beside his best friend on one of the med bay beds.

'Well you're still a step up from Roy.' Said Wally with a small grin. 'At least you didn't know he had a secret identity. And at least you weren't sleeping with him.' Wally's grin slipped when he saw Dick's pained expression. 'Oh God Dick, I'm so sorry.'

'It's my fault. I'm the idiot who fell for him.'

'Dick, falling in love doesn't make you an idiot. We can't choose who we fall for.'

'But I was always so careful.' Dick's jaw tightened, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in an effort to stall the tears that were threatening. Suddenly he started to laugh, but it was humourless. 'Most people have their boyfriends cheat on them. Mine is the son of the man who kidnapped and tortured me.' He started to shake, still laughing slightly and the tears were now falling. His breathing was becoming uneven and Wally could see Dick was crumbling.

He'd seen him like this a few times. Once after the failed training simulation when they were kids, the other after he found out Jason had been killed. Wally knew Dick's breakdowns got worse, he couldn't stand to see his friend suffer anymore. Not tonight.

Quietly, he stood and went to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a syringe and formula. Just as gently, he sat back down next to his friend who had his head in his hands, his shoulder shaking uncontrollably. People who didn't know him looked at Nightwing as fearless, strong, a leader. Those who knew him well, like Wally, knew he was all those things but he was also damaged. He spent his life walking a tightrope, balancing his two lives. When something caused him to fall, he fell hard and fast.

Wally didn't say a word as he wiped Dick's arm with an alcohol wipe before quickly inserting the small needle into his flesh. Dick jumped a little and the sharp pain but didn't say anything. His breathing slowed as the sedative began to take effect.

'Lie down Dick. That's it. Sleep now. We'll sort this out, I promise you. When you wake up we'll have a plan.' He gently brushed his friend's hair, as the man he considered his little brother slowly closed his eyes.

'Don't hurt him.' Dick mumbled.

'Hurt who?' Asked Wally.

'Joey.'

Wally watched Dick for a little while after he fell asleep. Even after everything that had happened, Dick was still concerned about Joey's welfare. He had promised him that by the time he woke up they would have a plan. It was time to go and make sure that was happening.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey stared down the man before him as best he could.

'Where am I?'

'You're in the Justice League's hands.' Said Batman, his glare still fixed. 'I want to ask you a few questions, if you lie to me I will know.'

'Go for it.' Said Joey, he wasn't afraid of this man.

'Did you know Dick was Nightwing before tonight?'

'No.'

'Is Deathstroke the Terminator your father?'

'Yes.'

'How long have you been working by his side?'

Joey went and sat back on the bed, feeling that this interrogation was going to take a while.

'Not long. A few months.'

'Why were you going after Nightwing?'

'Dad had some vendetta against him. I guess it has something to do with when he was Robin, not that I knew the two were connected at the time.'

Batman shook his head. 'I'm aware of why Deathstroke was after him. I want to know why you did.'

Joey pulled down his mask and bit his lip.

'He threatened to hurt Dick if I didn't help.'

'So you're not loyal to him?'

'No. I haven't been loyal to him since I was nineteen.'

Bruce remembered something the young man had said at dinner. His father had hurt someone, Joey had been given the choice to stand with him or the person he had hurt. He said he'd made his decision.

The night Robin had been saved, someone had sent out an anonymous tip as to where Deathstroke had been hiding. When Batman had got there, Dick's self-inflicted wounds were still critical, but someone had done enough to keep him alive until he could get medical attention.

'It was you who made the tip-off. The one that led me to Robin that night.'

'No, that was my sister. I was trying to stop him from bleeding out.' Joey shivered at the memory. He and Rose had arrived at their fathers base in the notion of breaking Robin out, since talking their father round had failed. They hadn't expected to find the kid lying on the floor of his room in a large pool of his own blood. Rose had reacted first, picking him up and taking him to the medical room, telling him to hang on. After they'd got him to the medical supplies Joey had broken out of his shock and started trying to stop the bleeding, even resuscitating him at one point. Rose had gone to send out an SOS to the Batman.

'I made a decision that night.' Said Joey, coming back to the glass. 'I chose Dick then. And I do it again now.' He looked Batman in the eyes as he said it.

The Dark Knight, looked to his side and a green man materialised.

'Well, Manhunter?'

'He tells the truth. Every word.' said Manhunter. 'I believe, despite circumstances, he can be trusted.'

'Deathstroke is going to come after him again.' Said Batman, turning back to Joey. 'You don't have a criminal record and I am not one to judge someone for vigilantism. You can either walk away, leaving your father and Dick behind. Or you can stay and protect Richard from him.'

The redhead walked back into the room, glaring at Joey as he came.

'Where's Dick?' Joey asked. The redhead ignored him until Batman gave him a look.

'He's downstairs. He was getting himself into a state so I sedated him.'

Batman nodded at him in thanks and then turned back to Joey.

'Make your decision.'

Joey stood tall and looked him straight in the eye.

'I made my decision six years ago. I will die before I let my father hurt Dick any further.'

Batman pressed a code on the wall panel and the glass lowered.

'Remain masked whilst working with us, identities are connected and I don't want any more leaks than necessary.' Said, Batman. 'And I suggest doing whatever it takes to make it up to him.'

Batman left the room to go and see his son, leaving Jericho with Kid Flash and Manhunter.

Joey watched the Dark Knight leave. He couldn't quite believe he had been set free. From the moment he realised Dick was Nightwing he knew the young man was going to freak. Especially, with his past as Robin thrown into the mix. Despite their history, he knew it was going to be hard for Dick not to judge him because of his father's actions. He didn't blame him, what Slade had done to him as a kid was horrific.

Even so, he would find a way to make it up to him. Even if he had to take down the Terminator himself, he would find a way to make Dick forgive him.

 **A/N: So what is Batman planning? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying this story. Please review! K x**


	16. Yellow Eyes and Forgiveness

Bruce had grown accustomed over the years to sitting at bedsides for long periods of time. He sat in a chair beside Dick's bed, cowl down and his fingers laced together under his chin. He had been here for a little over an hour. Wally hadn't given Dick a large amount of the drug, so he shouldn't sleep for long.

Even as Bruce thought this, Dick began to stir. He raised a hand to his eyes and rubbed them. Even when he was little, sedatives had made him groggy and disoriented when he awoke. He clumsily rubbed at his face with his hand for a while and then tried to sit up. Bruce rose from the chair and assisted, not wanting him to put too much weight on his injured arm.

'It's alright. You're in Mount Justice med-bay. Wally gave you a little sedative to help you sleep.' Explained Bruce. He waited for Dicks confused expression to become one of realisation. 'How are you feeling?'

Dick took a moment to consider the question. 'Pretty damn stupid.' He whispered.

'Dick, nothing that happened was your fault.' Bruce paused, considering his next words. 'And it wasn't Joey's either.'

Dick's eyes shot up and met his. Bruce explained what had happened when he and Manhunter had interrogated Jericho. Joey had told nothing but the truth. The truth being that he had no idea Dick was Nightwing and the only reason he had been working with his father in the first place was to protect Dick from the assassin. Bruce also explained, gently, that it had been Joey and his sister who had saved him from Deathstroke when he had been taken.

Dick looked at him in disbelief. 'The argument Joey mentioned over dinner...the reason he and his father stopped speaking. It was that night, wasn't it? The person he sided with over Deathstroke was me.'

Bruce nodded. 'That's why I released him.'

'You what?"

'Dick, if I locked away every person who did bad things because they were forced too...Well, I'd have to lock away Jason, Damian and you as well.'

'Where is he?' Said Dick, looking down at his hands.

'He's with Jason. Although reluctant at first, I think Jay understands why he did what he did. He's agreed to stay and protect you.'

Dick rolled his eyes.

'Richard, don't roll your eyes at me. This man has caused you a lot of harm. What he did to you, what he made you try to do. I will not let that happen again. I want Jericho here to protect you. Whether you forgive Joey is up to you.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The younger members of Young Justice had only ever heard the 'lethal force' warning on the sparing mats once before when Red Hood had first come to the mountain. What they weren't expecting when they went to investigate, was to see Nightwing standing on the matt, panting and seemingly becoming annoyed by the red pulsing lights.

'Wo. Nightwing, are you ok?' Asked Beast Boy, while Blue Beetle went up to the controls and turned off the warning.

'I'm fine.' Said Nightwing curtly.

'Fine my ass.' The young heroes all flinched at the new voice.

'Language, Robin.' Said Nightwing, rubbing his temples. When did his brothers all become so foul-mouthed?

Robin stormed over to his eldest brother, hands on hips, staring the older down.

'I knew that guy was going to bring problems. Just look how skinny you are! You weren't like that before he came into the picture.'

'Robin.' Nightwing warned.

'Um, what guy?' Asked Blue Beetle, looking at his friends to see if he was the only one who was confused.

'I think he means me.'

Nightwing tensed when the newcomer entered followed closely by Red Hood.

'Who the hell are you?'

'My names Jericho. I'm...'

'Deathstroke's son.' Said Nightwing.

Suddenly the team understood why Nightwing was so upset. They may not have been in the hero business when the first Robin had been kidnapped and tortured, but they all knew the stories and they had all seen the scars on their leader's arms.

'And he's here because.' Said Beast Boy, looking from his leader to the newcomer.

'He's here to protect this dumbass.' Said, Red Hood. 'Before you say anything Wing, I don't like it either. But I prefer this option to letting that psycho get his hands on you again. So get over it.'

Nightwing growled under his breath, before proceeding to jump off the matt and storm towards the exit.

'What do I need to do?'

Joey's voice stopped him.

'What do I need to do to put this right?' When Nightwing turned round he continued. "Do you want to hurt me? Then come on, fight me. Show me why my father is so obsessed with you.'

Seeming to have pushed one of Nightwing's buttons, the hero came back and raised himself back onto the mat. Looking down expectantly at Jericho.

'Aren't you going to put some protection on?' Asked Joey, indicating to Dick's shirt and sweatpants. It was hardly a fair fight since he was still dressed in his kevlar.

Jason slapped him on the back. 'You're going to need all the protection you can get. He's seriously pissed at you, and he just set off the lethal force warning.' He pushed him towards the matt. 'Good luck.'

Jericho joined Nightwing on the sparring mat, which whirled to life when Jason activated it.

Dick's eyes were hard as he glared at his opponent.

'Don't you dare hold back.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Said Joey. His eyes widened slightly when Nightwing suddenly disappeared and reappeared at his side. The guy was fast! Jericho tried to dodge the blow, but it still caught him on the shoulder and sent him spinning. He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, but before he could completely regain his footing Nightwing was on him again, a fist connecting with his jaw. Jericho brought his arms up to defend himself from the onslaught of blows that followed. With each blow, he was driven closer and closer to the edge.

'Should we stop him?' Tim had entered the room and was standing between his two brothers.

'Na.' Said Jason. 'Bastards got whats coming to him.'

'I'm more worried about Night.' Said, Red Robin. His gaze following his brothers elegant and yet lethal dance against Jericho. 'Despite everything that's happened in the last few hours, Nightwing cares a lot about him. If he hurts him now, I don't think he would forgive himself.'

Jason growled slightly, as much as he hated to admit it, the Replacement had a point.

'If it looks like he's going to seriously hurt him we'll step in, ok?'

Meanwhile, Dick had driven Joey right to the edge of the mat. Finally, Joey started fighting back. He pushed against Nightwing, sending him flying back. Nightwing managed to flip himself over to a standing position and began fighting once again. He jumped, bringing a roundhouse kick to his opponents head.

Joey hit the deck, groaning at the ringing in his ears. That was the second time today someone had smacked him in the head. This was also the second time today he had fought Nightwing. But his boyfriend hadn't fought like this earlier. He was fast, precise and verging on ruthless. He fought like Slade. Is this what the man had seen in the young boy? Or was this what the monster had created.

This thought distracted him enough for Nightwing to take advantage. Throwing his weight onto Jericho, he brought the man to his back. He straddled his chest, his knees holding Joeys arms down at his sides. Joey grunted in pain, especially when a Batarang appeared against his neck. He didn't draw blood, but he didn't exactly hold it lightly against his flesh either. Joey looked into Dick's eyes over the sunglasses he had expertly kept on his face. His eyes were hard, and had that ring of gold always been around his pupils?

Suddenly the weight of Dick's body was taken away. Joey coughed as his lungs were able to fully take in the air again. Sitting up he saw why Dick had retreated. He was currently being pinned down by Batman. The younger was struggling against the Bat, who was shaking with the effort it took to keep him down.

'Control it! Nightwing control it!' Batman growled as Nightwing fought for freedom under him. Then all at once, Nightwing stilled and became relaxed.

'I got it.' He whispered and Batman released his grip. Dick lay there a few seconds longer before accepting Batman's hand and standing. Without saying another word he walked passed the Dark Knight and headed for the shower room. The onlookers parted like the Red Sea to let him pass.

Joey stood slowly as Batman dismissed Young Justice.

'What have I told you about letting him spar when he's like that.' Said, Batman. Red Hood shrugged, Robin looked defiant. Only Red Robin look the least bit ashamed.

'Figured the son of the Terminator could handle himself.' Red Hood grinned. 'You alright?'

Joey nodded. 'He's a lot stronger than earlier.' No one said anything. 'Is that what my father did to him?'

'No, he was like that before.' Said Batman with a sigh. 'Dick is a descendant of...a very powerful man. Some of that power was passed down to him. It makes him incredibly strong, fast, durable. But it also makes him unstable and unpredictable. Most of the time he has it under control, but when he gets like this, broken and depressed. It comes out.'

Joey thought for a moment, some things were making sense. When Dick had injured his lung, that should have taken weeks to fully heal. Yet Dick had been up and about after a week, fully healed after two. Batman said Dick was durable; Dick obviously wasn't immune to injury, did that mean it was his healing that was advanced? But did that mean he was a...?

'Is that why my dad wants him?'

'Most likely. Harnessing Dick's natural ability to fight makes him the perfect soldier.'

'Or an assassin.' Joey thought aloud.

'Sick bastard.' Muttered Jason. "Now are you going after him or am I?'

'I'll go.' Said Joey. He'd let Dick have his say. Now he was going to have his.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick shook as he entered the shower room. He was so angry. Why did Joey have this much control over him? He stripped himself of his shirt and threw it at his locker. He was stronger than this! It wasn't like him to be so fragile, so on edge, so uncontrolled. Growling, he shreds his slacks and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Before he could get to the showers he heard the door open and the lock click. He turned around and saw Joey standing there.

'I don't want to talk to you.'

'Then don't talk. In fact, I would prefer if you just listened.'

Dick shook his head and turned away but Joey was upon him, pushing him up against the lockers.

'I kept secrets from you. Yes, I admit it. Did those secrets end up hurting you? Yes, and you cannot believe how sorry I am about that. But you kept secrets from me to Richard.'

He pushed him back when Dick tried to get away.

'Were you sneaking out every night, while I was at work? Were you getting in, what, an hour before I got back? Or was it minutes?' Keeping one hand on Dick's chest to keep him still, he used the other to force the younger man to look at him.

Dick glared back, but his stare was not as hard as before.

'And your injuries, from your so-called mugging. Don't you think it makes me feel sick inside, to find out that was me!'

Dick tried to move his head but settle for closing his eyes when Joey wouldn't let him.

'Look at me. And last but not least, the biggest secret of all. Look at me!'

Dick opened his eyes, he'd never heard Joey shout. His voice was still crackly from yesterday morning, but it didn't break as his voice was raised, though discomfort did flash over his face.

'One thing I learnt from having a father like mine was the different groups that operate the underworld. There was also one that terrified me as a child. We lived in Gotham for a while, that was when he first starting telling us the nursery rhymes about them. I thought it was to scare us, but the danger was very real.'

Dick was breathing hard, he knew, how could he know!

'They tried to get to my father through me. They kidnapped me and didn't think twice about slitting my throat.'

Dick stilled. Listening.

'My father saved my life but I was 6 years old and mute. Since that day I have never seen eyes like that man had, not even close. Until today.'

Dick's gaze was no longer angry. His eyes were sad, pleading.

'You're blood has become diluted over the generations, but there is no mistaking what you are. You're a talon.'

Dick didn't deny it. He'd known about his heritage since he was 8. It had been in a letter, written by his parents and handed down to him after they died.

'Despite the fact that yellow in your eyes frightens me to my core...' Joey was still talking. 'I'm with , ou Dick. I've been on your side since the day you tried to end your life.'

'I'm not a talon.' Was all Dick could whisper. 'I'm a legacy, connected to the court by birth only. I haven't been given the formula. I'm not immortal.' It sounded a stupid line of defence, but it was all he could think of.

'I'm connected to Deathstroke by birth only. I can't help that he's my father any more than you can help being descended from the owls. What my family did to you was unforgivable. But...'

'Mine hurt you too.' Dick finished what Joey could not.

Joey dropped his arm, seeing as Dick was no longer fighting him. But he remained leaning into him.

'I've been stubborn.' Said Dick.

'Unbelievablly so. You infuriate me so much Richard Grayson.'

'Do you want to hurt me?' Dick asked, repeating Joey's earlier words.

Joey grabbed his shoulder, spun him round and forced him against the lockers, pulling the towel away as he went. He brought his lips to his ear and whispered.

'No, I want you to beg.'

 **A/N Yes, I am aware not all of this fits with the original comics. But that's the beauty of fanfiction, you can bend it to fit your own story. Now the real question is, do you want me to leave this chapters ending as it is (ie, implied makeup sex). Or do you actually want the ending continued in the next chapter? Let me know in the comments (or PM me). Thanks for reading. Please review. K x**


	17. Begging and Adult Conversations

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. This chapter holds no sway on the plot so you won't miss anything in the story if you skip this chapter.**

'No, I want you to beg.'

Dick was shocked at Joey's roughness. His face was pressed against the locker doors and he was naked. Naked and exposed.

'Joey, someone might come in.' He stuttered. He might have been able to take Joey down on the mat, but when it came to sex, Joey was in charge and they both knew it.

'I locked the door.'

'They can still hear!'

'Then you'll have to be quiet.' Joey whispered in his ear whilst reaching around and taking hold of his Dick's manhood. When Dick moaned, he used his other hand to clamp over the man's mouth. 'You'll need to be quieter than that.'

Dick moaned into Joey's hand as his other worked him. He brought Dick to the edge and then stopped before he could finish. Pulling him away from the lockers Joey forced him over the bench between the lockers and knelt down on the floor. When Dick tried to stand he pulled him down onto all fours.

Dick wasn't sure he was into this roughness but figured he should let Joey do what he wanted, he had held a blade to his throat after all. He gasped and put his own hand over his mouth when he felt Joey's hot tongue on his entrance. It probed inside, sending hot waves of pleasure through Dick's spine. Dick was trying desperately not to moan, as the assault continued. Minutes passed and Dick could feel his orgasm building again, his back tensed in preparation but then the heat on his ass was gone. Joey had stopped again.

Dick growled in frustration as his orgasm ebbed away.

'Getting frustrated already? I haven't even begun.'

He flipped Dick over, his mouth diving straight into him to the root causing Dick to let out a loud moan that seemed to bounce off the walls. He reached forward and grabbed Joey's head, but Joey reached up, took his hands and held them in a vice-like grip at his sides. Dick struggled against him for a moment, becoming more agitated the longer Joey denied him release. It wasn't long before he could feel it building again, but like before, just as he was coming to the edge Joey pulled away.

'Frustrated?'

Dick didn't say anything, he didn't like this game.

Suddenly Joey pushes two fingers into him, causing him to yelp. The pain bringing him back from the edge.

'Here's the deal, I'm not going to let you cum until you beg me.' Joey's smile was wicked. He knew Dick wouldn't agree to it without a push, in the time they'd known each other Joey had learnt that Dick was extremely proud.

'I don't beg.' Dick whispered, conscious of the fact this was a shared space with the other members of the League and Young Justice.

'You will.' He added another finger curling them up to massage his prostate. Dick threw his head back, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying out. Blood pooled under his teeth.

As Joey continued to finger him, Dick attempted to hide all sign that he was getting close, but Joey soon guessed and the fingers were removed.

Joey began undoing the lower half of his suit, dividing it and then slowly removing each half.

'Joey, we don't have any lube.' Said Dick, he was becoming a little afraid as Joey pulled him up and pushed him towards the showers.

'Then beg.'

'I'm not begging.' He said it with a little less conviction.

Joey turned on the showers, more to cover the sound than anything else. Taking Dick by the shoulders again he pushed Dick until he was bent over enough that he had to put his hands against the wall for support. He took the fact that Dick was complying as a sign he did want this. He wanted to be rough but he didn't want to rape him.

He used his feet to push Dick's legs open wider and rubbed himself across Dick.

'We still don't have any lube.'Dick whispered, he knew he was somewhat lubricated from Joey's tongue but he was still a little torn from the incident when Jason had walked in.

Joey didn't answer, instead, he began sliding himself inside him. Dick tensed, his breath catching and his eyes screwing shut.

It hurt worse than the first time. He wasn't relaxed or lubricated. But then, the first time they had made love, this was fucking.

Joey didn't wait for him to adjust, he began a steady rhythm that had Dick biting his hand to stop him making a sound. It was rough but Joey knew his body, knew the angles to hit in order to get the most pleasure. With each thrust, he was hitting his prostate and Dick was melting under him. He could feel himself getting there now, surely Joey wouldn't stop again.

But as he neared the point of no return, Joey reached round and gripped his member. Dick winced and to his horror, the feeling of release ebbed away but the need was still there.

Joey really meant it.

This patterned continued three more times before Dick sobbed in frustration.

'Beg Dick.' Joey grunted, he was getting close himself.

'Please.' He whispered.

'Please what?'

'Please, let me cum.'

'And how should I do that? Come on Dick, talk dirty to me.'

Had Dick not been so on edge he would have told his boyfriend where to go. As it was, he was desperate.

'Fuck me.'

Joey grabbed his hips and began thrusting harder. Dick leaned into him, allowing him deeper. After nearly an hour of teasing, it didn't take Dick long to finally let go. He groaned loudly, not caring who the hell heard. He then sighed in relief and as Joey finished too, the hot sensation of being filled as he came inside him.

Joey pulled out and they both collapsed under the hot water.

Dick punched his arm.

'You're a fucking ass hole.' He panted.

Joey smiled back. 'I think we're even now. You beat my ass, I screw yours.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the water wash away all evidence of their activities. Dick finally looked around and sighed.

'I am never going to be able to shower in here again.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'I don't understand why you won't let me see if he's alright?' Said Damian, pouting from his seat by the bat computer.

'Because he and Jericho are having an adult conversation.' Said Jason.

'I am not a child, Todd.'

'Yeh well, you're not adult enough for that discussion.'

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. Jason gave him a look and Tim blushed.

'Then why don't you go and see. I don't believe we should leave him alone with _him._ '

'Joey is fine.' Said Jason, 'Besides, I don't want any part of that conversation either.'

'What conversation?' Bruce came back down from the house.

'Grayson and Jericho are having an "adult conversation", Todd said I can't be a part of it.'

Bruce looked like someone had just slapped him.

'No Son, you do not.' He took a breath. 'Besides, we came back here to give them some space, so let's just let them...work through their differences.'

Damian scowled but dropped the matter, instead focusing on what his father was now doing on the computer.

'What is it, Father?'

'Trouble in Blud Haven. Looks like Deathstroke is trying to draw Nightwing out again.'

The others drew around the computer, Jason growled under his breath.

'Then it's time we showed him what family really means.'

 **A/N: I've been sitting on this chapter for a few days, I don't know whether I've gone over the point of smuttiness. If you all feel its a step too far I will remove it. I'm still trying my hand at this so testing my limits...Meanwhile, I'm bright red and feel very uncomfortable lol. Please review. K xx**


	18. Sleep and Nightmares

Dick slammed the door to his locker, now dry and dressed he slipped his sunglasses back onto his face. He watched Joey get back into his kevlar from the corner of his eye.

'You could just cover your eyes.' He said, not looking at him.

'And wear what?' said Joey. 'I didn't exactly have a spare set of clothes on my person when you jumped me.'

'Jay probably has some clothes that will fit you and combined we have enough spare sunglasses to start a small store.' Dick shrugged, still keeping his voice level. He might have forgiven Joey for being who he was, but he wasn't ready to go back to how they were. Despite what they had just done in the communal showers.

Joey seemed to pick up on his tone.

'I thought we were over this?'

'It's just sex. Doesn't mean I can trust you again...yet.' Even though he wasn't looking at him, Dick could sense Joey's hurt look. He was glad when his phone vibrated and he could avoid looking at the man a little longer. 'What's up?' He listened as Bruce explained that Deathstroke had been picked up on the cameras around Dick's apartment.

'Ok, we're heading over now.' He put the phone down. 'Guess we're not going home.'

Joey gave him a quizzing look.

'Your father is hanging around the building. Most likely waiting for one of us to show up. I don't fancy running into him again today. Bruce want's us at the manor.'

'Me too?'

'Well, you can't stay here. You risk revealing our identities.' Dick said flatly, heading for the door and unlocking it.

Joey followed him through the mountain, thankfully they didn't meet anyone. Dick really didn't want to find out whether or not anyone had heard them. He felt guilty enough about it as it was. They shouldn't have done it, there were kids here, it wasn't fair on them.

'What the hell is this?'

They'd reached the zeta beam and it hadn't occurred to him that Joey had never entered one.

'It's a zeta beam...its kind of like teleporting.'

Joeys eyes widened behind his mask.

'Is that safe?'

'It's perfectly safe. Unless you've been poisoned by a fast-acting poison, then it's a little risky because it speeds up the process.' Dick typed in the code for the Bat cave, entering Jericho in as a guest. 'Just step into it.'

Joey stepped forward and allowed the lights to swallow him. He closed his eyes against the bright light when he opened them he was stood in a cave.

'What the heck?'

A few moments later Dick was standing next to him.

'Welcome to the Batcave.' He said, walking ahead. 'You coming?'

'I thought you said we were going to the manor?'

'We are. It's upstairs.'

Joey paused for a moment. This was below the manor? He'd been sitting on top of the Batcave the last time he was here. He followed Dick into the large cave, taking in the huge penny and large dinosaur wondering to himself why Batman had these and more to the point how did he get them in here?

'Dick head, Bastard.' Jason greeted them. He threw some clothes at Joey. "Dick texted and said you needed clothes.'

'Thanks.'

'Did you guys...work things out?'

The two men looked at each other briefly. 'Somewhat.' Said Joey.

'Guess I'm still asking Alfred to set up the guest room then?'

'I think that would be best.' Said Dick, heading for the stairs without them.

Ouch! Jason thought. He looked at the remaining person and nodded to the changing area. Whilst Joey was getting changed he leant against the wall making small talk. Eventually, he sighed.

'So did you come to an agreement?'

'We agreed we both have secrets. I just don't think he can see past my father. Not yet.'

Jason shrugged when Joey reappeared.

'He let himself be vulnerable with you.' Jay explained. 'He doesn't do that a lot. It took him nearly six months to open up to me when I first got here. Even longer with Damian, you've seen how Dami and Tim fight? Well, he and Dick were worse. They used to beat the shit out of each other.'

Joey looked surprised, Damian had seemed so attached to his older brother. Dick seemed so close to all his brothers, it was hard to imagine him being closed off with them. But he could see where Jason was coming from, Dick had allowed himself to be vulnerable and had ended up getting hurt, he would take some time to heal.

'By the way,' Jason continued. 'I heard it was you who saved Dick when he tried to...you know. Thank you.'

They stood for a moment in awkward silence.

'Come on, it's been a long night.' Jason led him up to the manor and to the guest room. Joey couldn't help but glance at Dick's door as they passed, the light was still on under the door. He wondered what Dick was doing in there.

The guest room was around the same size as Dicks with the same elegant furnishing, but there weren't any personal touches or a desk. As soon as his head hit the pillow he felt himself slip into slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _The room was dark. It was always dark. Darkness meant he had no concept of time. He didn't know if he had been here days, months, years. His eyes had adjusted to the dark enough for him to move around the room but not enough for the space to be comfortable. Deathstroke didn't want him to be comfortable, he wanted him to look forward to leaving this space._

 _Dick moved around the room, his foot made contact with something on the floor, nearly tripping him. He looked down and focused his eyes._

 _On the floor was a body, small and unmoving. A wet puddle of thick, dark liquid was leaking out around the body. Dick stumbled backwards. Gasping, recognising the hair, the clothes. Robin. Robin was hurt, he was dying. But there was no one to help, no one else in the darkness. He was going to die._

 _His hands felt sticky. Looking down at them Dick screamed. There was blood all over them. Robin's blood was on his hands. He killed Robin._

 _He tried to rub the blood away but it was getting worse, where was it coming from? He followed the flow and found five deep gashes in his arms, they were pumping blood. Dick fell to his knees, realisation hitting him. He was dying. He was alone. No one was coming to save him. He was going to die._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick woke himself with his scream. He sat bolt upright, rubbing his arms to stop the bleeding. After a few frantic moments, reality set in and he realised he wasn't bleeding, the cuts had turned to scars many years ago. He was alive and at the moment he was safe. Reaching out to his side he was met with empty space. The sheets were cold and he remembered Joey wasn't there, he was down the hall. He remembered Joey was Deathstroke's son. He also remembered that it was Joey that had saved him when his nightmare had been very real. He looked down at his hand as it gripped the cold sheets. There was a tightness in his chest that was growing. The dream had unsettled him. He tried to pull himself back together but realised he was working himself up instead. When had he lost the ability to self-soothe?

He battled with himself for another ten minutes but gave in. Climbing out of bed he crept to his door and carefully opened it. The corridor was dark and quiet. Carefully he padded down the hall to the guest room, slowly turning the doorknob and creeping in. He had almost made it to the bed before Joey shifted.

'Dick?' He whispered, rubbing his eyes. 'What's wrong?'

Dick couldn't answer, he suddenly felt stupid.

'Nightmare?' Said Joey. He didn't wait for an answer, instead, he pulled back the covers and moved over so Dick could slip into bed. When Dick was settled he wrapped the covers around them and his arms wrapped around Dick's slim frame. He'd half expected the younger man to pull away, but he snuggled in closer. Still silent. It must have been one hell of a nightmare.

'So I guess this is just sleeping right.'Joey joked under his breath.

'Shut up.' Dick whispered, pressing his face to the other man's chest. They led there a moment in silence. Joey could sense Dick was still awake.

'Do you wanna talk about it?'

'No.'

'Can I help?'

'You already did.'

Joey was confused until he felt Dick rubbing his wrists. Ah, that was what he was dreaming about. He held him tighter.

'Shh, that's over now. I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I swear.' He held him like that until he finally felt Dick's breathing slow and knew the young man was asleep. Only then did he allow himself to drift back into sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred had let his masters sleep in the next morning. He'd heard all about the events of the night and decided it was best they caught up on sleep. It was nearly midday when he finally started getting them up one by one. Tim and Damien were already awake. Bruce stretched and started getting up without much interference. Jason needed a few nudges, his head burying under the pillow when Alfred opened the curtains. And Dick...was missing.

Alfred stood confused in the doorway. The bed was slept in, the covers were thrown open. But his young master was nowhere to be found.

'I wonder.' He muttered, closing Dick's door and heading for the guest room. He listened outside the door but all was silent. He opened the door a crack and peered in. Their guest was still in deep sleep in bed and Dick was there, curled up against him, also deep in sleep. The older man had his arms wrapped protectively around him, the side of his face resting on the top of Dick's head.

Alfred smiled at the sight. He'd heard of the couple's arguments from the previous night. He was glad to see they had sorted it out. He may only be a butler, but more than anything he wanted to see his charges happy. And goodness knows, Dick deserved to be happy.

Closing the door quietly, Alfred decided to let them sleep a little longer.

 **A/N The snowstorm has hit and I am officially snowed in! I really don't like snow but since I have the day off work I decided to work on this story so silver linings. A quick filler chapter before more drama comences! Please review, it keeps me writing. Thanks. K xx**


	19. Morning and Rose

Joey slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dimly lit room. He was in a room he didn't recognise, this wasn't the apartment. A wave of panic started to emerge but then he remembered. He was in the Wayne Manor guest room. He then notice that there was a weight in his arms. Glancing down, he saw the top of Dick's head, his face was nuzzled into his chest.

It felt good to have him in his arms again, to feel his presence and know he was safe. He brushed some of the hair from Dick's face and the younger man stirred, curling in closer.

'It's time to wake up.' Joey whispered into the crown of black hair. He felt Dick stir again.

'Five more minutes.' He mumbled.

'I think we've slept the day away as it is.' Said Joey, noticing the time on the bedside clock. It was well past midday.

'Don't want to get up.' Mumbled Dick, though his eyes were now open.

Joey kissed the top of his head and his hand travelled down Dick's back to the band of his trousers. Before he could reach under them, Dick pulled away.

'I thought we were over this?' He asked.

Dick blushed and shook his head. 'It's not that. It's just after last time, I'm still kind of...'

Joey frowned at him, not knowing where he was going with the sentence. He knew he had been a little rough yesterday but was Dick afraid of him?

Dick sighed in frustration. 'I've torn Joseph. I am broken, out of order!'

Joey finally understood, he grinned a lopsided grin. 'Oops.'

'Yeh, oops is right. I told you we didn't have any lube.' Dick led back on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

'So...other than your ass hurting. You're not mad at me?'

Dick glanced at him and a small smile graced his lips.

'No, I'm not mad anymore.'

'In that case. Can I at least make up for shagging you raw?'

Dick raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. Joey disappeared under the covers and Dick grinned as his pants were lowered. He sighed in contentment as Joey swallowed him whole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, Dick quietly opened the door to the guest room and padded back to his own. He had just passed the staircase when a voice came from further down the hall behind him.

'No need to sneak around, we all know where you slept last night.'

He turned and saw Bruce. His guardian had a grin on his face.

'I take it you managed to patch things up in the end?'

'I had a nightmare.'Dick admitted. 'First one in a while. I don't have them when I'm with him.'

Bruce came forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. 'Then I suggest staying with him. Now get dressed and grab Joseph. We've caught someone on camera and I want his opinion.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey descended to the cave with Dick at his side. Even in the daylight hours, the large cave still had the same gloom, but now he could hear the rustling of hundreds of bats high up in the rafters.

'That cannot be sanitary.' Joey whispered, looking up and trying to locate the source of the rustling.

'They're fine, they sleep in the caverns and tunnels around the edge of the main cave.' Dick explained, pointing to a dark opening in one of the high walls. 'Its a mutual arrangement of we don't bother them if they don't bother us.'

'You have an agreement with bats?'

'He is the Batman.' Dick smirked. 'And this is the Bat-cave, odds are there were going to be bats somewhere.'

'I suppose if a guy likes bats enough to call himself Batman...' Joey trailed.

Dick grinned, knowing this wasn't at all true. Bruce was terrified of bats, even now after being Batman for nearly twenty years, he tensed very slightly whenever the bats flew back into the cave to roost. Dick decided to explain the Batman's phobia of bats was a story for another time. They had reached the computer and the others. On the screen was a picture of their apartment building, the back of it anyway. There was a figure in black, long white hair standing out against the dark fabric.

'Since last night there has been someone stalking your building.' Batman explained. 'At first, I presumed it was Deathstroke. However, we managed to get this image an hour ago.' He looked to Joey, who leaned closer in.

'Rose.' He whispered, then said a little louder. 'That's my sister.'

'Is she a threat?'

'I don't think so. She hasn't spoken to my father since we saved Dick and I haven't seen her since I got back in touch with him.'

His voice sounded sad as he mentioned their silence. Dick could tell how much his sister meant to him.

'What is she doing at our apartment?'

Joey shrugged. 'I expect she's been keeping tabs on me since she left. She's very good at that. My phones at the apartment, I expect she traced it back there. As for what she wants, I'll have to ask her.'

'I'm coming too.' Said Dick.

'Oh hell no.' Said Joey. 'Just because Rose won't hurt you, doesn't mean Slade isn't hanging around somewhere?'

'Slade?'

Joey paled. He didn't know why he'd said it. He never called his father Deathstroke but at that moment, faced with Dick he hadn't wanted to call him father. But now he had revealed Deathstroke's name. Though to be honest, he rationalised, they would figure it out sooner or later. All they needed was a copy of his birth certificate.

'I'll let you figure that out.' He said, not wanting to be the one who sent his father all the way down the river. 'Point is it's dangerous.'

Dick gave him a look that looked suspiciously like the glare Batman had given him. It was unsettling on the Dark Knight, for some reason on his boyfriend it sent chills down his spine.

'Go with Jay.' Said Bruce. 'He can check the perimeter whilst you're both inside.' He could see Dick had made up his mind about going and knew there was no point trying to deter him. Joey would learn this eventually, although it was admirable that he was attempting to keep the former Robin safe. 'If you go in civvies you'll stand out less. Deathstroke is looking for Nightwing, not Dick Grayson.'

Until he heard he was betrayed, thought Joey. It made him feel sick to his stomach thinking about what his father would do to Dick to get revenge on his son's betrayal. But then, Joey had another gut feeling that Slade knew who Dick was, or had a suspicion at any rate. He would have to be careful.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They entered the apartment tentatively.

'Rose?' Joey called out, sure that she had found a way in. They were met with silence. They walked further in, looking through each room. The apartment felt stale and empty, even though they had both been living here happily not 48 hours ago. Dick glanced at the couch as they passed it. When he turned around to head to the kitchen, he took a step back as a figure was ahead of him. She was older than him, maybe late twenties and had a slender but toned frame, piercing grey eyes like Joey and long silver hair that reached past her waist.

Dick stared at her for a moment as she looked him up and down, assessing how much of a threat he was.

'Joey.' Dick called, not taking his eyes off her.

Joey came back through and Rose finally looked away from Dick. A look of relief swept over her face and she eloped him in a hug.

'I thought they'd caught you.'

'Who?'

'The League! I saw the security footage, Batman took you away.' She gripped him tighter.

'Is that why you're here?'

She pulled away and nodded. 'Why are you working with him again?'

'I didn't have a choice.' Joey looked at the floor. 'He guilt tripped me with my surgery and then when I tried to get out he threatened Dick.'

This was when Rose seemed to remember the other man in the room. Joey noticed her glance over at him.

'Oh yeh, Dick, this is my sister, Rose. Rose, this is my boyfriend Dick.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Nightwing.' She said causing both men to blanch. 'There's a damaged suit behind the closet.' She explained.

Joey turned to him.

'Has that been there the whole time I've been living here?'

Dick nodded, suddenly feeling hot and uncomfortable. He rolled up the arms of his hoodie in a nervous gesture. Rose watched him, clocking the scars on his arms. Her face softened in understanding.

'That's why he wants you.' She said softly, then she came and stood before him. 'You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you.' She took his arms in her hands, running her fingers along the scars. 'They healed nicely in the end. I did wonder because of how deep they were, there was so much blood.' She trailed off, her mind going back to the memory of finding the young boy dying on the floor.

She smiled at him when she came back to the present. She released his arms and turned back to her brother.

'So I take it you're working with the Batman now.'

'What makes you say that?' Asked Joey.

'Because you're sleeping with Nightwing and because you're here, not in a cell.'

Joey looked bashful for a moment. Confirming her theory.

'I'm only going to ask you once not to go against him.' Her voice was even, but Dick could feel the concern behind her words. 'Taking a step back is one thing. Going against him is a whole new ball game.'

'I don't have a choice, Ro. He's going after Dick.' Joey lowered his voice and eyed Dick who walked further away sensing they needed space. 'Besides, I've worked out why he wants him.'

Rose narrowed her eyes. This was something she had not been able to work out at the time. She couldn't understand why Slade was so obsessed with this young hero. He was talented, there was no denying it, but so were they. For some reason, he had risked pushing his own children away for the sake of training this boy. She couldn't understand, still didn't.

'He's descended from the owls.' Joey whispered, knowing from her wide eyes that she knew what he meant. 'Even if I didn't care for Dick the way I do, I wouldn't want that kind of power in his hands.'

Rose glanced back at Dick who was looking out the window.

'How much power?'

'He lost control a bit when we were fighting, his eyes started to change and he beat me like I was an amateur. But I don't think he was trying all that hard. From the fear in Batman's eyes, I think he can be a lot stronger, but also a lot more unpredictable. It's like he becomes a whole different person.'

Rose brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose, pinching it. What had her little brother got himself into now! She remembered the last time they had messed with the owls. Joey had almost died.

'So you think Dad wants the talon?'

Joey nodded, his gaze falling over to the window where Dick was looking down on the street below. He'd looked so afraid when he'd crept into his room and curled up to him in bed. It was hard to believe that that man was in anyway connected to the creature that had slit his throat when he was six. Joey was reminded of that day when he and Rose had found him, that broken kid was what Joey had seen last night. He felt a pang in his chest, he needed to protect him.

'You should get out of here.' Said Rose, following his gaze to the man at the window. 'It's not good to be out in the open. Stay low for a few days. I'll try and keep you informed of his movements.'

Joey nodded and hugged his sister again. It was so good to see her, it felt wrong to walk away now. But he knew he had too.

'Dick.'

Dick looked over at them.

'Text Jason, we're heading back.'

Dick nodded but looked around the apartment slowly. This placed had felt so safe a few days ago. He felt a hand on his arm and saw Rose looking at him with a sad expression.

'You'll be back here. We'll sort all this out.' She said gently.

Dick sighed but managed to smile at her. 'It was nice to meet you, officially.' He said and then followed Joey out the front door.

Jason glanced over at them as they exited the building with Rose bringing up the rear.

'You must be the sister.' Said Jason.

'You must be the brother.' Said Rose, 'Nice hair.' She indicated to the white streak in Jasons bangs.

'Likewise.' He said referring to her long silver locks. He looked back to Dick. 'Where we heading?'

'Home.' He said.

'Stay there for a few days. I'll find out what dear old daddy is up to and let Joey know.' Rose hugged her brother a final time. 'Be careful.'

She watched as they headed back to the car and drove off in the direction of Gotham.

She waited around the building for several hours, until he finally came.

'I take it you're here for Joey?' Even now his voice made her angry.

'I heard you've been threatening his date.' She didn't turn round, she remained leant forward on the wall around the rooftop, looking out on Blud Haven.

'He needed an incentive.' Slade came and stood beside her.

'I know why you're after the boy.' When he remained silent she continued. 'I'm not sure it's wise messing with the Court.'

'Better that he be on our side than theirs.' Said Slade quietly.

'But Nightwing doesn't have anything to do with the court. He didn't back then and he doesn't now.' She said angrily. Images of the dying boy in her mind.

'They will. They'll come for him eventually.'

'What makes you so sure of that.'

Slade removed his mask and looked down at his daughter with his one good eye. His face was deadly serious.

'Because he is a born talon. He is their Gray Son.'

 **A/N Sorry the or slow update. I've been sitting on this chapter for a few days, not really knowing which way I wanted to take it. I hope you like it! Please review to let me know what you think, it helps me gauge what directions you want me to take the story. K x**


	20. Bats and Owls

To say they were on edge was an understatement. Nightwing had been benched from patrols until further notice which meant Dick was even more twitchy than usual. Joey was trying his best to distract him, but the younger man's mind seemed to always be ticking.

They were currently sat in the mountain TV area. The younger members of the team were at school so they had the place pretty much to themselves. Joey was watching the TV whilst Dick sat sideways on the other side of the loveseat working through cold cases on his laptop with his legs draped over Joey's. As he watched the screen, Joey was unconsciously rubbing circles into the others calf.

They had been sat like this for a few hours, both absorbed in their own task, perfectly content with the other's presence. Dick finally stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He'd managed to solve five cold cases in the few days since they had been told to lie low.

Joey watched him from the corner of his eye. Dick was working himself hard again, but it seemed to be distracting him from the bigger picture so he decided not to say anything. As Dick went back to his work, Joey flicked his eyes back to the TV and the episode of _Daredevil_ he was watching.

After another hour, the noise erupted throughout the cave as the team arrived home from school. They entered the room and began throwing themselves down onto the chairs, exhausted from a long day of studying. Over the last few days, they had grown accustomed to seeing Jericho with Nightwing, no one said anything about it but inside they were dying of curiosity.

'Hey Night?' Cassie asked, rolling onto her stomach and looking over at the older hero from over the armrest.

'Yeh.' Said Nightwing, not looking away from his laptop.

'Are you and Jericho a couple?'

He stopped typing and looked up at Joey who also turned to look at him.

'What makes you say that?' Night asked. Praying to whatever higher power there was that no one had heard them in the shower room that day.

'Well, you're always together. And you seem pretty comfortable with each other.' The others in the room were on the edge of their seats waiting for a response.

Dick looked over at Joey again, silently asking for help in answering the question. Joey shrugged, they were Dick's friends, it was up to him what they were told.

Dick glared at him from behind his shades. He was no help at all.

'Yeh, we are.' Said Dick slowly. As stupid as it sounded, he'd never really thought about how he would tell people about his boyfriend. They had been wrapped in their own bubble for so long, he'd almost forgotten that other people would see and have their own opinions on them. It suddenly made Dick nervous.

'That's cute.' Said Cassie, she then swivelled onto her back and started talking to Blue about something that had happened at school.

Dick released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Joey noticed and squeezed his leg.

Another hour passed and slowly the team either went to their respective rooms or went to train. Joey turned off the TV and reached over, shutting Dick's laptop.

The younger glared at him, but Joey held his ground.

'It's time to stop. You've been working for hours and we said we would be home in plenty of time for dinner.'

Dick usually hated being treated like a child. But at the moment his mind was so busy with racing thoughts and anxiety he found himself forgetting basic habits of self-care; like eating. So for now, he was grateful for Joey's guiding hand.

He sighed and swung his legs on to the floor and together they headed back to the manor.

Damien was in the cave when they arrived. He glared at Joey when they approached. The youngest son of Batman was still very suspicious of the newcomer, and very much protective of his eldest brother.

'Hey, Dami.' Said Dick, ruffling the boy's hair as they passed him.

'Batgirl is upstairs.' He said, pushing Dick's hand away. 'She isn't too happy about not being informed of the situation.'

Dick groaned, an angry Babs was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. They headed upstairs and exited the bookcase. Straight away they could hear Barbra's voice echo through from the TV room. She was screaming at Bruce, apparently, she had heard second hand about Dick's breakdown at Mount Justice and was furious she hadn't been kept in the loop.

'Who the heck is this Jericho guy anyway?' She said, 'And why are we still allowing him around Dick if he's the son of that whack job!'

Joey coughed a little as they entered the room, alerting the new redhead to their presence. The woman who looked round was the same one Dick had been with the first day they met.

Babs looked over at them and her eyes widened.

'You!' She said. 'But aren't you that guy from the coffee shop?'

'Guilty.' Said Joey quietly.

'So were you stalking him?' Babs demanded, coming to stand at Dick's side, putting herself slightly between them.

'No.' Said Joey firmly. 'Until a few days ago I didn't even know he and Robin were connected.'

'So you expect me to believe you befriending him was just a coincidence?'

Over on the other side of the room, Jason and Tim were sat on the couch watching the argument.

'Babs is really pissed.' Said Tim. Jason chuckled.

'Wait till she finds out they're fuck...'

'Jason!' Dick sent a warning glare at his brother.

'You're what?' The redhead was giving him her full attention now. 'Have you completely lost your mind? Do you not remember what his father did to you.'

Dick's face darkened.

'It's not something I will ever forget Barbra.' He said in a low voice. 'But that was Deathstroke, not Joey.' He explained that it had been Joey who had helped him escape that hell hole and how Deathstroke had been using they're relationship to blackmail his son. Babs listened and slowly her face softened.

'You still should have told me. At the very least you should have told me that you'd moved in with your boyfriend.' She smiled gently at him and Dick visibly relaxed his shoulders.

'So what's the plan?'

'We're waiting on Joey's sister. She's trying to find out Deathstroke's plan.'

'Speak of the devil.' Joey held up his phone to show a blocked number was ringing.

'Rose...slow down.' He listened carefully, while the others waited with bated breath. 'Shit. Are you sure?...But I can't keep him here forever...wait, what?' Joey was eyeing Dick with fearful eyes. 'I'll see what I can do.' He put the phone down and turned to face the others, keeping his eyes away from Dick.

'What did she say?' Asked Jason.

'He knows Nightwing's identity. He probably always did.'

Dick paled, 'Then he must know about all of us.'

'He's not stupid.' Said Joey, still looking to the floor, 'Apparently, he's not willing to attack the manor. He wouldn't be at an advantage, so we're safe here.'

There was an awkward pause.

'What else did she say?' Said Dick coming closer to him.

'You didn't tell me the whole truth.' Joey whispered. 'You're not just descended from the owls. You're descended from William Cobb.'

Dick sighed. 'Does it matter?'

'Yes, it matters.' Joey growled. 'Because you're not just a legacy, you didn't just inherit traits of their power. You're an heir, a direct descendant. A full blown fucking Talon.'

'I told you I'm not...'

'But you have the potential to be.' Joey shouted. 'That's why he wants you. So that he can have that power before the Court comes to claim it.'

The room had gone silent.

'The torture he put you through when you were Robin was to bring out the power whilst making you answer to him.' Joey suddenly came forward and took Dick by the collar of his shirt. 'Now tell me, honestly. Have you ever lost control of the Talon?'

Dick looked like he wanted to cry, he took a moment to answer, when he did it was in a whisper.

'Yes.'

'Have you ever killed?'

Dick looked away. 'No.'

Joey's grip tightened. 'Do not lie to me, Richard Grayson.'

'I didn't kill him. Batman brought him back.'

'Who?'

This time a single tear fell from Dick's eye as he squeezed them shut.

'The Joker. He killed Jason...I lost control.'

Joey released Dick's collar and turned on his heels, heading for the door.

'Where are you going?'

'To meet Rose.'

Dick followed him, grabbing his arm and forcing the older man to turn round before he could reach the front door.

'What the hell does this change?' Dick demanded. 'Whether I'm a legacy or an heir, I'm still not going to join the court! I'm still me!'

Dick's eyes widened when Joey forcefully pushed him away. Had he not been so steady on his feet he would have fallen to the floor from the force.

'Richard. It took you two days to get over the fact I am Deathstroke's son.' Joey sighed. 'Please just give me a moment to get over the fact you are the great nephew of the man who slit my throat.'

With that he turned and walked through the front door, slamming it behind him. Dick let him leave.

 **A/N I am snowed in...again! Its the middle of March for goodness sake! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! You're words keep me motivated! Until next time. K x**


	21. Phone Calls and Choices

'He knows who we are, we can't just leave this alone anymore.' Jason was pacing around the living room.

'By the sounds of it, Wilson has known our identities for years and he hasn't acted upon it. I don't think he's interested in going public with the information.' Said Tim, level-headed as always.

'No, he's just after Grayson.' Said Damian, arms crossed, leaning against the piano. 'How the hell did he know about him anyway?'

Bruce sighed deeply. 'Dick's eyes started changing colour just before he ran away from home and joined the Titans. Deathstroke probably caught sight of them and from his history with the court put two and two together.'

'Do you think we should be worried about what Joey said?' Said Jason, pausing his stride for a moment to look down at Bruce on the couch. 'About the court coming for him?'

'It was always a possibility, but that is a problem for another time. Right now we need to focus on keeping Nightwing away from the mercenary.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick sat on the rooftop of Wayne Manor, looking up at the night sky full of stars. He'd first come up here the night he arrived at Wayne Manor. Eight years old, terrified, unsure of his future. Now here he was, twenty-two, terrified and still unsure of his future. But the rooftop still had the same calming effect, the feeling of being up high and safe from all the troubles that were on the ground.

His phone started to ring in his pocket, he straightened his leg against the roof tiles so that he could free it from the confines of his tight jeans. It was a withheld number.

'Joey?'

' _Hello, Richard?'_

The voice was not Joey's, but it was one he recognised just as easily.

'Slade.' He said, keeping the fear from his voice. He wasn't going to bother wondering how Deathstroke got hold of his phone number.

' _You found out my name.'_

'Seems only fair, don't you think? You seem to know so much about me.'

' _Indeed I do little owl. And you must know there is only one way this can end.'_

'With you behind bars.' Dick offered. The hatred was starting to boil his blood. He could feel the familiar twitching in his fingertips, a growing need to release the thing inside him.

' _I know the names of all your little family. Bruce, Jason, Timothy, Damian. All it takes is one phone call and their names go out to every inmate in Arkham.'_

Dick froze, a leak of their identities would be the end of Batman, the end of Gotham...the end of his family. His father, his brothers would either be killed or arrested. Slade took his silence as understanding.

' _You're a smart boy, I'm sure you can understand the deal I am offering.'_

'Why are you doing this to me?' Dick whispered, knowing he didn't have a choice.

' _You're a force to be reckoned with Nightwing. More so once you harness the Talon DNA inside you. In the chess game, I am playing against the court, you are an important piece that I would prefer to be by my side than against me.'_

Dick growled. Why did everyone suddenly think he was going to join the Court of Owls! He expressed this to Slade but the man merely gave a dark chuckle.

' _Do you really think they will allow their Gray son to walk free? No, they are waiting for the right moment. Then they will come for you. But, I can protect you.'_

'Like you protected Joey?'

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Dick knew he had hit a nerve.

' _Meet me on the roof of your apartment building. And I do suggest coming alone. We wouldn't want your families secret to leak out, would we?'_

The line went dead and Dick let out a shaky breath. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't have a choice, it was either him or his family.

Making his way off the roof, Dick descended back into his room and headed for the stairs. He refused to let himself look around and take in his surroundings one last time in the fear it would break his resolve. No, he had to do this and he had to do it now.

When he reached the stairs he saw Bruce walking up them.

'I was just coming to find you.' He said kindly. 'You alright?'

Dick nodded.

'I know you're probably upset about what Joey said, but give it some time.' He rested a hand on Dick's shoulder. 'He'll come around.'

Dick couldn't help himself, he flung his arms around the older man and hugged him tightly. After a brief moment, Bruce hugged him back.

'Thank you.' Dick whispered.

'For what?'

'For just...always being there.' He released him and continued down the stairs, leaving Bruce to watch after him.

He didn't see anyone else as he descended to the cave to zeta to Blud Haven.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'What's with that face?' Rose asked as her brother approached.

'Nothing...I kind of lost my temper at Dick.'

Rose raised an eyebrow. Joey didn't often lose his temper.

'Was it because of what I told you?' His silence confirmed her theory. 'You know he can't help it right?'

'Yeh, I know. I'll get over it. It's just in that moment it was just too much information to process.'Joey leant against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He was starting to regret what he had said to Dick, even more so about pushing the young man away. Dick had looked more hurt about the push than he had all the words. 'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Don't be mad.'

'What?' Joey was suddenly suspicious.

'I needed you out of the way.'

Joey's eyes widened, he lurched forward grabbing his sister by her shoulders, his grip digging into her flesh.

'Rose, what have you done?'

'He gave me a new choice. It wasn't about Deathstroke and Robin anymore. He made me choose between you and Dick. I told you. No, I begged you not to go against him, Joseph.'

'You sold Dick out?'

'No.' Rose pushed him away. 'I protected you. That's my job.'

'I'm not a kid anymore, Rose. I don't need you to protect me!' Joey ran his hand through his hair. This was bad, what did his father have planned? He turned back to his sister and glared. 'What is he planning?'

'I don't know. He just needed you out of the way so that he could lure Dick to him.'

Joey turned away from her, his brain going into overdrive trying to think of a plan. Dick wouldn't be stupid enough to go to him. Would he? Who was he kidding, if Slade threatened his family, Dick would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. Dick's mind was fragile, the last few weeks had been damaging. If he went into the custody of Deathstroke now, Joey doubted he would survive. Talon DNA or no, Dick would find a way to end his life once he knew his family was safe.

'Rose, if you care for me at all, please tell me where they are.' Joey said calmly.

'Joe, please don't do this. Is this kid worth risking your life over?'

He turned, looking at her with large eyes.

'I love him, Ro.'

Rose paused, looking into her brother's eyes. She nodded.

'Ok.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'For a moment I didn't think you were going to come.' Slade didn't move from his place on the edge of the roof.

Dick stood there, his hands into fists. He wasn't wearing his Nightwing gear. This was not a time or place for Nightwing. Even his eyes were uncovered, revealing the brilliant blue. Slade knew who he was anyway.

'You didn't leave me a lot of choice.'

'There is always a choice dear boy. A smart one and a stupid one. You chose the smart one by deciding to become my apprentice.'

'Who said I would become your apprentice.' Said Dick, his fists clenching tighter.

'You did my boy, by choosing option A rather than B.'

Dick laughed a deep humourless chuckle that made Slade sit up a little higher.

'And what if I choose option C?'

Slade stood up, not sure what to make of Richard's strange behaviour. The boy was stood before him, not emitting a single ounce of fear. He was steady, a determined yet dead look in his blue eyes that had Slade's muscles tensing.

'And what would C be?'

A grin appeared on the kids face, as humourless as his laugh had been.

'To take you down.'

He attacked with speed and a deadly precision that had Slade confused. Nightwing did not fight like this. Then it dawned on him why Richard was not wearing his hero attire. He was separating himself from the vigilante. Nightwing was not able to kill. But Dick Grayson would do anything to protect his family. Now it was Slade's turn to smile behind his mask. This was the side of the boy he had hoped to bring out all those years ago.

He pushed him back and the two circled each other, both of them wound tight, waiting for the other man to attack.

'What do you plan to gain from this Richard? We both know you won't kill me.'

'Don't tell me what I will and won't do.' Growled Dick, he attacked and their dance began again. They were evenly matched, though Slade had to admit that the boy was testing his limits. For the first time, he questioned his plan to take the former boy wonder under his wing. Was this a beast he would be able to tame? Either way, he had to end this fight before the rest of the bats descended on them.

They pulled away again.

'No, I know you won't kill me.' Slade said, trying not to pant. 'I know because as much as you might hate me, I'm still Joseph's father.'

He watched as Dick flinched, his determined look faltering. He used Dick's distraction to his advantage, pulling out a high voltage taser that would subdue even Cobb down himself.

'Sleep tight, Gray son.'

He fired.

 **A/N You have no idea how many times I have changed the plot to this story. I can't make up my mind which way I want it to go! Sorry for the late up date! Enjoy and please review. Thanks! Karin xx**


	22. Tasers and Deals

Dick hit the ground, his arm twisted awkwardly under the weight of his body. His sudden position confused him. He had seen Slade's weapon pointed at him and heard the spark of electricity as it was fired, but his body, although sore from the impact of the floor, was not convulsing. He opened his eyes and saw Slade ripping out the wires from the taser. Following the wires, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Joey withering on the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream. He had pushed him out of harm's way.

'Joey!' Dick screamed, scrambling to his feet and running to the other man's side. His body was still spasming but Joey raised his hand to his throat and began to claw at it. The flesh of his Adam's apple was beginning to grow red.

'Move!'

Dick was shoved to the side as Rose knelt down by her brother.

'What's happening to him?' Asked Dick.

'The chip in his voice box has short-circuited. The electricity has made it hot, it's burning him from the inside.' She reached onto her belt and brought out a small canister, she proceeded to tip some of the water down her brother's raw throat. Joey coughed and spluttered but he stopped clawing at his flesh as the water cooled the chip down. He opened his eyes and looked at them both.

'You idiot.' Said Dick, running his hand through Joey's hair. 'That taser did you more damage than it would have done me.'

Joey tried to grin but his mouth was still twitching. He opened his mouth to speak, the only sound to leave him was a soft gurgling. He tried again and got the same result. An expression of combined realisation, panic and sadness washed over his face before he closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

Dick understood the problem and his blood began to boil again.

Joey's chip was destroyed, he was mute.

'What have you done?' Rose whispered.

'The chip can be restored. But you will need to come with me.' Said Slade, keeping his voice even, trying to hide the shock of what had just happened from his voice. He needed to remain in control of the situation or they would all slip from his grasp forever. 'All of you need to come with me.'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Dick shouted. 'You've just muted your own son and you're still out to get me!'

'None of this would have occurred if you had chosen more wisely Richard Grayson. Now come.' He took a step forward causing Rose to flinch and hold her brother tighter. Dick growled and put himself between the man and his lover.

'Don't you dare touch him.'

'You were supposed to keep him away Rosie.' Slade continued, ignoring Dick. Despite the nickname, the words were menacing, Rose's shoulders tensed.

Dick shoved him back.

'I said, stay away from them.'

'Do you really think you can take me alone boy?'

Dick took a step closer and squared up to him. 'You said you didn't want me to join the Court because I would be a threat to you.' He said, his expression once again hard and determined. 'Well, you were wrong.'

The blue of his eyes began to fade as the golden yellow spread through the iris. Unlike a fully fledged talon, the pupil remained the same size rather than expanding, but the effect of the yellow was enough to make Slade falter.

'I am a threat, even without the court.'

The next thing Slade knew he was on his back, his arms extended to keep a blade from reaching his chest plate. His mind searched for a logical explanation for where the boy had pulled the weapon from. That is until he realised the weapon was his own. Dick had attacked, disarmed and subdued him in seconds. This was the power of someone born with talon blood along with the skill and training of someone raised by the Batman.

Dick was right, he had thought the boy would only be a threat once he was in the hands of the Court. His plan of intercepting the owls and taking the boy for his own had been naive. Dick had too much to lose, too much to protect. He was a force unto himself, without the aid of William Cobb.

Slade grunted as he tried to keep the blade away, but it was a battle he realised he was losing. This boy, no this man was going to kill him. And worst of all his children were here, they were watching but neither made any move to stop him. Slade's next realisation hurt worst than the first. These were his children, his family. He was supposed to love and protect them. But the man above him, the man with the yellow eyes and the blade to his chest, he was doing a better job of loving and defending his son. Joey had put himself in harm's way to protect Dick and in return, Dick had unleashed the talon inside him to defend them.

Richard was good for his family. Good for Joey. He only hoped their bond could survive what Richard was about to do, whether Joey would be able to forgive him; if Dick would be able to forgive himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Shit.'

Jason ran faster, his jaw tight keeping his eyes trained ahead as he ran, Batman and Red Robin at his side.

Joey had called them a little over an hour ago to inform them of Deathstroke's plan. It hadn't taken them long to realise Dick was missing. They had zeta beamed to Blud Haven a moment later and were racing to Dick's apartment, cursing him for living so far from the zeta beam. Below them, Robin was on the street, acting as their eyes on the ground should they try to escape.

Jason pushed himself faster and felt his family do the same as he thought about Deathstroke escaping with Dick. It had remained unsaid as they had rushed to Blud Haven but they all knew, if Dick disappeared again tonight they would never get him back. Not alive.

Images of Dick dead at Deathstroke's feet flooded Jason's mind, making his jaw tighten to the point of causing pain. He would not allow his brother to go through that again. He could see the rooftop of Dick's building and saw there were people still there. They weren't too late, not yet.

As they drew closer, sending outlines and swinging onto the rooftop they were met with a sight they were not expecting. Dick inches away from stabbing Slade through the chest.

'Richard!' Batman shouted. Dick's only reaction was to glance his eyes over to them, briefly giving them a glance with those burning yellow eyes. Batman ran forward, attempting to tackle his eldest, but Dick stood his ground, managing to hold off the Batman whilst still keeping Slade pinned to the ground.

Jason joined the fray and together they peeled him away from the mercenary who choked and pushed himself away but did not run.

Batman wrapped his strong arms around his son, falling to the ground in an attempt to keep him still, but Dick fought back with a strength that was not quite human; all the while telling them that Slade was a danger to them all that had to be stopped.

Jason and Tim looked down at their brother, unsure what to do. If they knocked him out now, he would never forgive them when he awoke. But they couldn't let him do something he would come to regret.

Batman grunted with the effort it was taking to keep Dick in place. 'Please, calm down.' He said in the younger man's ear. Dick was deaf to him.

From the other side of the roof, Joey stumbled weakly over to them and practically fell to his knees in front of Dick. Dick stopped struggling, but his body was still tense, waiting for the chance to strike.

 _ **Please. Stop.**_ Joey signed, his hands still shaking slightly from the taser shock. _**Don't do this.**_

'After what he did to me.' Dick said through gritted teeth. 'What he did to you!' He struggled again. Joey put his hands on the sides of his face and shook his head making Dick stop.

 _ **You will never forgive yourself if you do this.**_

Dick watched Joey's hands move in fluid motions.

 _ **I can't lose you to the darkness too.**_

Dick stopped struggling and Joey's hands cupped his face again. Joey looked into the younger man's eyes, fear flaring in his heart at the yellow gaze that stared back. But after a moment the fear ebbed away. No matter the colour, these eyes were Dick's and the look in them was not murderous or dangerous, it was lost and a little broken. As Dick visibly relaxed into Batman's arms, the yellow faded away back into the beautiful blue.

 _ **You don't have to fight anymore.**_

'But...my family...'

'He won't touch them.'Rose came and stood by her brother. 'Not if he wants to keep hold of his own.'

Joey looked up at her, silently thanking her for deciding to stand by them. Rose nodded at him before turning to face their father.

'I mean it Dad. If you care about us at all you will leave Dick and his family alone.' Rose said sternly. For the first time, she held her ground when Slade picked himself off the floor. 'Joey loves him. Don't you get that? Don't you want him to be happy?'

Slade approached them slowly, Red Hood and Red Robin tensed ready to fight.

'I will make you a deal.' Slade said and he raised a hand when Rose went to challenge him. 'If you let me retreat from here without being followed or apprehended, we will end it here.'

'What about Joey? His voice...'

Joey shook his head and turned to his father.

 _ **We're even now. I owe you nothing. And I want nothing from you.**_

Slade nodded and then turned to Dick again.

'Deal?'

Dick nodded, allowing the man to retreat. When he was gone Joey turned back to face his boyfriend. When Batman released him Dick fell into Joey's arms. The older man hugged him tightly to his chest, rocking him in relief that he was alright. When his eyes glanced up he saw Bruce watching them.

'When we've returned home,' he said gently. 'You can tell me about your voice. I'll see what I can do to fix it.' Joey's eyes widened in surprise but Bruce continued. 'For saving my son, it is the least I can do.'

Joey smiled in thanks and rested his cheek against Dicks head.

Jason sighed and removed his helmet. 'Alright, if all this sappy shit is finished, can we go home now!'

 **A/N Here we go! I'm going to be travelling for the next week so I really wanted to get this chapter finished and up so I am sorry if it is a little rushed towards the end. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Karin xx**


End file.
